RWBY-haven (Discontinued: Announcement for new story inside)
by LordDeadwing
Summary: When Navarog seeks redemption, an ancient portal is discovered in the Fairy Realm that leads to a world called Remnant. Luke Evergreen along with his cousins Kendra and Seth Sorenson join Navarog on his quest for redemption and enroll at Beacon Academy. Will Navarog successfully redeem himself, or will his nature as the demon prince cause him to remain evil? Only time will tell.
1. Prologue: Redemption

**RWBY-haven**

Prologue: Redemption

Another day, another pointless hour of afterschool tutoring; that was the life philosophy of Luke Evergreen. A young man who is about 16 years old, Luke had pale skin with his hair dyed blue in honor of his favorite anime character. He hated tutoring as well as societal expectations in general, evidenced by his clashing wardrobe: Neon shoes that might have been 'cool' during the 80's, navy blue gym shorts, and a t-shirt that was designed to look like a tuxedo. A couple of kids in his grade saw him and snickered at his poor fashion sense, until they were unfortunate enough to earn his death stare and ran away from him. He may be a rebellious nerd, but he was also taller and more muscular than his peers who in turn were usually smart enough to keep their mouths shut around him, _usually_.

He kept sluggishly walking home until he received a text message on his phone. It was from his cousin, Kendra Sorenson:

 _Meet us at the Coldstone Creamery on Power and Ray in half an hour, don't be late, this is about the K.O.T.D. and Fablehaven- related happenings._

Luke couldn't keep himself from smiling, his boring day had just taken a complete 180°, last summer he had visited his Grandparents Stan and Ruth Sorenson and his cousins Kendra and Seth Sorenson in Connecticut. At first the idea of no TV or Video Games for 2 months made him Petrified; a dread that was intensified when he had been ordered to stay out of the woods and the barn on the property more or less confining him to the house and yard, but that was before he had found the keyholes that matched the keys that Kendra gave him upon arriving at the house.

"Each of these keys fits something in this room, why don't you find out where they go?" she had advised him 8 months ago.

As Luke jogged in a new direction towards the Coldstone Creamery, he continued to look back to the past. He remembered finding more keys as well as foreign chocolates for some reason. At first he was clueless as to how he would proceed, and then while browsing the bookshelf for a good read, he found the _Journal of Secrets_ he tried all of the new keys on the locks clasped onto the side of the Journal and, much to his pleasure, they all unlocked and he opened the book. Most of the pages were blank and then he had found a few pages with writing near the back. The first one read: _Drink the Milk_. The second page looked like it had been drawn out in elaborate cursive: _Seriously, Drink the Milk_. The third page looked like a kindergartener had only made the message legible by using letter cutouts to trace it: _DRINK IT ALREADY_. And thus, for another week, he was stumped. Luke had almost forgotten the messages from the Journal, until he saw the strangest thing. A trio of honey bees and a ladybug were taking sips from a pie tin of fresh milk. The messages came back to his mind immediately and, not even caring about how the bees would react, he grabbed the pie tin and chugged down the contents within three seconds.

Once he moved to wipe the milk off his still-developing facial hair, a fairy fluttered into view. He did a double-take and looked all around him and found fairies everywhere. As soon as he found Grandpa Sorenson he demanded to know what was going on. His grandfather responded by inviting him into his study. Once he called Kendra and Seth over for a talk, Grandpa shut the door to the study and congratulated Luke on finding the secret of his property.

"Ugh, finally!" Seth had groaned "It only took him a decade to figure it out. Thank goodness, we can actually talk about Fablehaven now." Grandpa Sorenson, Kendra, and Seth, spent the next three hours explaining Fablehaven to Luke, from the creatures who lived on the preserve, to why normal people couldn't see them, all the way to the five secret preserves like this one and the artifacts hidden on each preserve that together would unlock the demon prison known as Zzyzx as well as the factions fighting for control of the relics; The Society of the Evening Star(Trying to free the demons) and the Knights of the Dawn(trying to protect the world by keeping the demons locked up).

They informed him of the major events that had taken place without his knowledge: The fall of the Brazilian secret preserve, Kendra becoming Fairy Kind after the fairies shared their magic with her, Seth fighting a revenant and removing the nail that gave it power, the recovery of the Sands of Sanctity from the Fablehaven vault, the revelation of the Sphinx's betrayal, the fall of Lost Mesa(the secret preserve in Arizona), the retrieval of the chronometer, the defeat of Kurisock and Ephira, Kendra's abduction by the society and her subsequent discovery that the society had the Oculus under its control, Seth becoming a Shadow Charmer after both the revenants nail was destroyed and the demon Graulas sanctified him with dark magic, the mission to the Wyrmroost dragon sanctuary, the discovery of the key to the Translocater in the dragon temple, the realization that Gavin Rose; one of their best and brightest was actually Navarog (a dragon so evil that he was made an honorary member of demonic royalty), the mission to the Obsidian Waste secret preserve in Australia to recover the Translocater itself from the vault on the preserve, Seth's capture and meeting with the Sphinx which culminated in Seth learning about the Living Mirage Secret preserve in the Middle East as well as the Sphinx revealing that he was using the Font of Immortality to remain young forever, meeting Bracken the unicorn who is the son of the Fairy Queen, Graulas' freedom from his prison at Fablehaven, the fall of Fablehaven at the hands of Graulas who stole the Chronometer before fleeing the preserve, the escape from Living Mirage after Graulas usurped the Sphinx and took control of the society, the deaths of the Eternals who stood as the last line of defense against the society's victory in opening the demon prison; and finally the battle of Zzyzx where the Dragon King, Fairy Queen, and all the allies of the Knights outsmarted the demonic horde and imprisoned them in a newer, more secure prison. What awed Luke was the role his own cousins had played at Zzyzx; Kendra, the sweet and shy girl who hates fighting, had killed the Demon King using an ancient sword called _Vasilis_. And Seth, his mischievous and scheming cousin had used the same sword to kill Graulus and another member of demon nobility named Nagi Luna.

After that Grandpa had asked Luke if he knew anything about computer hacking, once he had received a nod, Grandpa had explained that they were having trouble tracking down some members of the society because the society members had enough experience with computers to evade detection. Once Luke agreed to help his Grandpa made him a full-fledged member of the Knights of the Dawn on the spot. Luke spent the rest of his time at Fablehaven either exploring the preserve on chaperoned excursions with his cousins, training with a variety of weapons such as firearms, swords, and crossbows, or used a brand new government-issue computer(that had been donated by a Knight who was a member of the CIA as a day job) to track down many remaining members of the society as well as freezing their resources leaving them helpless as other Knights had arrested them. Luke had spent his final few weeks at Fablehaven teaching another knight, Warren Burgess, how to take his place as the resident hacker of the Knights. He had taken to spending more time with his cousins back home in Rochester. Kendra and Seth had helped him master the arts of combat and he enjoyed sharing his nerdy interests like anime and online gaming with them.

Now, after 8 long months, it seemed as though he would finally have another adventure. He entered the Coldstone right on time and ordered his ice cream as Kendra and Seth walked in. Once they had their ice cream, Vanessa Santoro(who was a Knight that had gotten the manager's job at the Coldstone to establish a sure and secure line of communication with the trio) greeted them and ushered them to her office. Once they were all situated, Vanessa set up a projector and connected it as well as her laptop and webcam to Skype. Just a minute later Grandpa Sorenson sent them a call which Vanessa was sure to answer him on the first ring. They could see Grandpa Sorenson situated in his study at Fablehaven with Bracken the son of the Fairy Queen on one side of him and Navarog on the other. Kendra and Seth were shocked as they were the ones to first recognize the demon prince.

"I'm sure that Navarog's presence has brought up some questions for you." Grandpa said

"Maybe one or two." Kendra replied nervously, Luke sympathized with her. The sadist who played her, lied to her, and tried to kill her had somehow come back from the dead.

"How in the name of Little Debbie's snack cakes is he still alive?" Seth asked trying to lighten the mood with his moronic sense of humor. Bracken spoke up before Kendra could smack her little brother upside the head.

"My mother and Agad revived him, apparently he's been entering their dreams almost every night since his death begging for a second chance at life promising that he will be better than before."

"You know a demon prince improving his attitude is still far from him being a model citizen" Luke said

"I understand your concern, I felt the same way. My mother and Agad granted his wish for two reasons. 1) They found a perfect way to test his resolve to living a better life, and 2) They became so annoyed with the constant intrusion that they found reason number 1." Bracken replied while glaring at Navarog.

"That's all well and good Bracken, but why does this involve us, if you don't mind me asking?" Kendra inquired, finally gaining some semblance of courage in the presence of Navarog.

"Well, while rebuilding our Kingdom, mother discovered an ancient portal that she was able to activate using her pure magic, she sent several human sized fairies and a unicorn through and they found that this portal led them to another world, one where their powers were shackled by what we later would learn to be aura. This world is called Remnant, it is populated by two species: Humans and Faunus. The relationship between them is about as good as the relationship between demons and fairies, that, along with creatures who are pure of darkness ravaging the world has left it in a horrid state. There is hope however, there are schools that train warriors around your age called huntsmen and huntresses to fight these monsters, the Grimm as their called, and with your training as members of the Knights-"

"You want us to go to school there and become huntsmen" Seth interrupted in awe, which wouldn't last seeing as to how Kendra actually did swat him this time.

"Yes Seth, that is exactly what we are asking you to do." Bracken said. "There is one more detail, you see there need to be an even number of students enrolled at Beacon and the three of you make that number odd so we need one more, and well Navarog's human avatar looks rather youn-"

"Seriously?! You want Navarog to go to this Beacon with us?" Kendra exclaimed

"What is it with you two and interrupting me today?" Bracken sighed

"I understand how you feel Kendra" Grandpa began "but Agad and the Fairy Queen explained every detail of this to me. Once Navarog enters Remnant, the aura he'll have unlocked immediately due to his magical nature will shackle much of his powers, he'll be severely limited, and seeing as to how Navarog is in fact a dragon he does have potential to choose a different path. Dragon's are similar to humans in that we each have a little bit of light and darkness in us and we have the ability to choose our allegiances, if we keep him surrounded by young aspiring heroes he very well may fit into the crowd."

"If it helps I looked into his mind and saw that he is truly determined to change." Bracken said "And he want to show Seth some Shadow Charmer tricks as well as make Luke a Dragon Brother."

"YES, YES, YES!" Seth chanted

"Hey a little bit louder, there's some people in Europe who didn't hear you" Kendra scolded earning a giggle from Vanessa.

"Don't get me wrong this sounds amazing, but I still feel as though we shouldn't let our guard down." Luke said diplomatically

"Good, that will make it all the more fun to prove you wrong" Navarog spoke entering the conversation. The familiar sound of his voice made Kendra visibly shiver and Luke couldn't blame her.

"Ahem" Grandpa coughed earning their attention again "I agree with you, Luke, that is why we're sending the three of you to Remnant and Beacon as well, to keep an eye on Navarog as well as being the first Knights of the Dawn to explore this amazing new world, just beware the danger, learn all you can, and keep an eye on Navarog. Any questions?" The three teens all shook their heads. "Good, you will finish your weeks at school, drive here with Vanessa Friday night and head off to Remnant on Saturday, I'll see you then my brave Knights" 


	2. Chapter 1: The Quest Begins

Chapter 1: The Quest Begins

It was easy to forget how fast Vanessa Santoro could drive. She sped along the interstate at speeds well over 90 miles per hour, riding along with her and his companions, Seth was genuinely curious as to how Vanessa had never received a speeding ticket. After Grandpa had announced the mission to them, the rest of the school week had felt like torture. If Seth didn't know any better, he would say that time actually reversed during his already dull Chemistry class a couple of times.

At first, they were worried that Luke wouldn't be joining them. His parents had no knowledge of the magical community and were overprotective as well. It took the combined efforts of Grandpa, Grandma, Scott, and Marla Sorenson to get the Evergreens to allow Luke to go. The story they were given was that a family friend had recently become a headmaster of a boarding school in Connecticut and had invited Luke, Seth, and Kendra to attend for 4 years. The Evergreens might not have been so reluctant if the rules of the school hadn't required students out-of-state to stay year round, the only reason they had agreed was because they were promised a weekly phone call and a monthly Skype conversation with Luke. Scott and Marla(Seth's own parents) had worried as well, however they were told the truth since they were aware of the magical community. Ever since Zzyzx, they had decided that their children knew what they were doing and accepted that with said expertise and talent came risks like this one, as such, they hoped for the best and wished them luck.

They had been on the road for two hours, Vanessa's new car was more spacious than the last one, but it was still annoyingly cramped for Seth and Luke. Kendra had more room in the front and would have given it to them if the seats could move, Vanessa's cars may be fast, but they sure weren't designed with comfort in mind.

Feeling drowsy, Seth laid his head on the window to his right and fell asleep. His dreams, if they could even be called that, felt far too real for his liking. He saw a city square in ruins, monstrous beings of shadows engaging several people his age in battle, he saw robots deploy from airships and fire on the monsters, and finally he saw Kendra, bleeding out at the feet of a giant scorpion that had attacked her, the dream as he saw it unraveled and Seth was now in a castle made of a dark crystal-like substance. Looking out the nearest window he saw a desolate landscape that reminded him of Zzyzx, pools of black slime dotted the landscape like chocolate chips on a cookie. Coming out of the pools were Grimm, thousands of them by the hour. He didn't know how long he stood there staring at the scene, but his attention was drawn away by a sinister chuckle. He spun and saw an oppressive figure about three inches taller than him. She wore all black with red trim decorating the back of her clothing which he saw, he could feel the fear radiating from her, but thanks to his status as a Shadow Charmer it didn't really affect him. "How does it feel boy?" she began in a deep ominous, yet feminine voice "Your sister a pure source of light, dying, and there's nothing you can do to help her, I cannot see whether or not she'll survive either, but her pain will be entirely your fault." She turned around and showed Seth her full presence. Forget magical fear, just being near this woman's discordant soul and body was enough to make him shake where he stood. He could feel the dark magic emanating off of her body, strong enough to rival the late Demon King's own power. She had skin that was so pale, she would put every vampire in existence to shame. The veins on her visible body were pitch black as though poison was running through them. But perhaps the most unsettling detail about her was her eyes, they were pitch black and had red irises that almost seemed to glow as she smirked at him. "I'll see you around, Shadow Charmer" she said snapping her finger.

Seth woke up in a start, he was covered in sweat and shaking. It took him a minute to notice that he was back in Vanessa's car and that Kendra was talking to him.

"Yes?" he asked calming down

"I asked if you were okay" Kendra replied looking concerned

"Yes, I'm fine, just a really bad dream." He said turning to see Luke still fast asleep

"Could you wake your cousin?" Vanessa asked them in her unique accent "We are about to reach the gate to Fablehaven." Seth nodded and shook Luke awake

"Ah, Russia hacked the elections, not me!" Luke yelled before realizing he was almost at Fablehaven "Uh, never mind" he said as everyone else in the car was choking on their own laughter. A couple minutes later they passed by Dale Burgess who waved them through the gate before closing it behind them and hopping on his ATV to head back to the house. They passed the various NO TRESPASSING signs and drove up the long gravel driveway to the house. To their surprise there were multiple cars pulled up already. The four of them exited the car and carried their bags into the house. They were greeted with cheers as they found themselves surrounded by many of their fellow Knights of the Dawn. Mara, Elise, Trask, Tanu, Bracken, and Warren were all there. Dale grabbed their bags as they embraced their friends and went in to a massive Italian dinner set up in the dining room. As they all ate, they shared old stories of their adventures for hours well into the night.

"Where is Navarog?" Kendra eventually worked up the will to ask, everyone at the table fell silent.

"He is currently in the Fairy Queen's dungeons in the fairy realm, he will be released into your custody when you depart for Remnant tomorrow" Bracken replied with a reassuring look on his face.

"I believe that your question is the perfect gear shift into our half of the briefing" Grandpa told Kendra with a smile. "Many of the details will be given to you in the fairy realm tomorrow but the Fairy Queen has asked that I take time to give you an overview of Remnant as she has discovered. Alright?" They all nodded in agreement. "The World of Remnant has 4 main kingdoms with smaller villages around the globe. These 4 kingdoms are called: Atlas, Mistral, Vacuo, and Vale. Remnant has limited technological capabilities with Atlas being the only true exception. For example, Remnant has the internet, but they have no radio. They are advanced but primitive as well if that makes sense." He paused to chuckle as he could see the confusion on the faces of the attendees at the table. "We briefly discussed the relationship between humanity and the faunus over Skype the other day. Honestly there isn't too much to add to Bracken's summary, just that part of the reason for the divide is an organization called the White Fang. They were founded on the belief that Humans and Faunus are and should be equals. Over the years, continued harassment and discrimination at the hands of humanity caused the White Fang to undergo a paradigm shift of sorts. The old leader stepped down and a new one took his place, the new and current leader of the organization wants humanity to learn respect for the Faunus through fear rather than cooperation and has resorted to acts of terrorism to make their statement known. It probably goes without saying that all the new White Fang has done is make things worse."

"That's depressing" Luke said with a sigh

"Indeed" Grandpa nodded "Anyhow, I believe that Bracken briefly mentioned the Grimm as well. They are Creatures of Darkness, like giants, trolls, demons, and imps. Unlike the dark forces we know however, the Grimm are soulless and mindless monsters that attack with no rhyme, reason, or provocation. We are fortunate to not have any of them at Fablehaven, since they have nothing other than instinct to guide them, the foundational treaty of this preserve wouldn't offer us any protection against them." That was a sobering thought. Several years ago, Seth only escaped Olloch the Glutton because of the treaty. The idea of these creatures being entirely immune to the treaty made the very atmosphere in the room darken. "The Grimm vary in form and size from small wolf-like entities called Beowolfs to Giant scorpions called Deathstalkers." As Grandpa finished his overview of the Grimm, Seth gasped, he remembered the scorpion from his dream and realized that it had been a Grimm.

"Scorpions?" he asked reluctantly

"Yes" Grandpa looked solemn "Why do you ask?"

"I saw a giant scorpion attack Kendra in a dream on the way here." He replied, intentionally leaving out the strange woman and the fact that Kendra had been dying in front of the Deathstalker. As long as he was cautious, he would probably be able to keep that nightmare from becoming reality. "It only shocked me is all"

"I see why you were surprised" Grandpa mused

"What does this change?" Luke asked concerned

"Nothing" Trask, Bracken, and Grandpa all said at the same time

"As much as I would prefer to err on the side of caution, Remnant needs our help. I would be lying if I said this was just about Navarog's possible redemption. These people are in legitimate need of assistance and my grandchildren have proven time and again that they are the best, brightest, and most resourceful operatives we have in our ranks. The mission remains the same." Grandpa said, that settled the matter. Grandpa is the captain of the Knights of the Dawn, the leader of their brotherhood, his say was final. "If it makes you feel better Seth, you three and Navarog won't be the only ones there." Grandpa said

"What do you mean?" Seth replied with curiosity

"Your parents agreed to this on the condition that we would send an adult member of the Knights along with you."

"Who are you sending?" Luke asked. Warren Burgess stood up and pumped his fist in the air.

"We're going on an adventure, kids!" he yelled triumphantly

"Yes" Seth said, Grandpa coughed to gain everyone's attention again and had Warren sit down before continuing.

"Kendra, Seth, Luke, the three of you along with Navarog will report to Signal Academy tomorrow afternoon in the Kingdom of Vale to take the Beacon entrance exam, I believe that the exams will be proctored by a Mr. Qrow Branwen. Warren, tomorrow at the same time you have an interview scheduled with Professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy, you are being interviewed as a candidate for the role of combat teacher at Beacon. You will spend tonight here, tomorrow morning we'll see you off with a pancake breakfast, and Bracken will escort you to the fairy realm, once your there the Fairy Queen will brief you and Navarog in her palace and then you will be on your way. If we time this right, you'll arrive in plenty of time for your exams and Warren's interview, any questions?" They all shook their heads. "Then off to bed, good night"

 _(The Next Day)_

"Are you sure that it's okay for us to go through the fairy realm?" Kendra asked anxiously. Bracken just smiled at her as he continued to row the boat to the Fairy Queen's shrine.

"My mother has authorized a mission that requires access to her realm, her authority is the only permission you need. You are wise to be cautious though, visiting her sacred ground is never something mortals should grow accustomed to" he replied. They were in a row boat along with the rest of the party en route to the small island in the pond where the Fairy Queen's shrine was located. Through the shrine, they would enter the fairy realm. Bracken rowed the boat to a stop and they disembarked onto the island. You could feel something different about this location on the preserve. This is hallowed ground, the Fairy Queen enjoys her connection to the world, but she will do anything to defend her subjects, including smiting down most people who were foolish enough to set foot near her shrines. Turns out, Kendra and her companions were exceptions to that rule, just this once, they would be foolish to get comfortable near this shrine. Even Kendra herself, one of the Fairy Queen's most trusted allies was only allowed near the shrines if she truly felt that the Queen would approve of the visit, she would be destroyed if she abused her status as Fairykind.

Bracken led the group to the center of the island where a small stone statue of a fairy sat with a silver bowl at its knees. He tapped his first horn on the statue and a portal opened up, they followed Bracken into the fairy realm. You never would have been able to tell that this realm used to be Zzyzx, there were fields of grass with flowers blooming as though it were the first day of Spring. Orchards full of various ripe fruit, a city under construction out of diamond and marble. There were human sized fairies, astrids, and unicorns everywhere about their various duties. Bracken gave them a few minutes to take it all in before ushering them into the city. Kendra and Bracken were adored by the fairies while Warren, Seth, and Luke were pretty much ignored. After about ten minutes, they arrived at the palace of the Fairy Queen, which was the tallest and most ornate structure in the city.

Once they were inside the palace, Bracken guided them to a small room where the Fairy Queen and Navarog waited for them.

"Welcome to my kingdom" the Fairy Queen said "Before we send you off, we have some items you'll need." She ushered them into another room where strange objects and clothing awaited them. "First, you will need to change your clothes into something that will make you all stand out as huntsmen and huntresses do." She motioned to the table with clothes, there were 5 stacks each with a name written in front of them. The group took their respective clothes and went into separate areas to change. After about 5 minutes they all came back. Warren wore a pair of blue jeans along with a grey button-down shirt, his shoes matched his shirt. Luke wore the same colors as he had before, although his tennis shoes had been replaced with steel toed boots that were spray-painted neon green, his shirt was now actual tuxedo that clashed with his new dark blue jeans. Navarog wore all black( leather jacket, shirt, leather pants, gloves and glasses) basically, he looked like a biker that had been given access to all the weapons he could want. Seth was dressed like he was adventuring through the wilderness, he had a silver tank-top with black trim, a wristband made of adamant, a pair of black jeans and some converse shoes. And Kendra was wearing a yellow blouse that had adamant chainmail sewn into it, she also had blue jeans with adamant leg guards strapped onto it, she kept her tennis shoes.

The Fairy Queen nodded at each of them. "Now, for your weapons." She said guiding them to another table. "Kendra" the Fairy Queen lifted up a bow that was missing a drawstring that was made of titanium and was painted beautifully to resemble a sunrise "this is your Stardust striker, it uses dust crystals from Remnant to generate arrows and a drawstring on the spot" she said while demonstrating the weapon, "and for when fighting from a range won't work" the Fairy Queen paused as she showed Kendra a button that she pressed. Immediately, the bow collapsed and two short-sword blades came out of the weapon, one out of the bottom, and another out of the top. "you can use this function to fight off the enemy with swordplay." She finished, returning the Stardust striker to its bow form and handing it to Kendra.

The Fairy Queen now approached Seth carrying what appeared to be an sub-machine gun. "Seth, this is your Shade stalker. It's designed to propel dust rounds with greater accuracy and speed than normal. And, in case you need to move in close" she pulled the barrel of the gun of and swiped both ends of the weapon down, they collapsed on themselves until a pair of adamant daggers were all that remained "this would work best if you're using your shade walking abilities, but you can still use this very efficiently in any situation." She finished, tapping the bottom of each dagger to each other and holding still as the firearm reformed in her arms, she handed the Shade stalker to Seth once the gun reformed.

Navarog was up next, he couldn't help but feel nervous in the Fairy Queen's presence. The very fact that he was still alive proved that the Fairy Queen was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. "Navarog, for you" she said handing him a pendant that had a dragons head ingrained onto the metal and a pair of gauntlets that doubled as Gatling guns. "These are the Draconic relics, the gauntlets are basically Gatling guns, they don't change into anything, but their strong fast and easy for a dragon like you to control. The pendant is another story, once a month, you can use it to enter your full dragon form for 60 seconds, after that, Remnant's magical physics will take hold of you again." She told him with a smile, now that Navarog thought about it, the Fairy Queen had been less hostile towards him after Bracken reported that he truly wanted to change.

"Remnant's magical physics?" Luke asked

"I'll explain later" the Fairy Queen said making her way to Luke "Luke, it's nice to meet you." She said handing him a deck of cards "I hear that you're an imaginative person, so I decided that your weapon should compliment that attribute. I call them Dream cards, these cards are all blank now, but when you need to use one, all you have to do is think of any weapon from anywhere, that weapon will become imprinted onto the card, tear that card in half, and you'll have that weapon in physical form for the duration of the battle, you can only use one card for battle and once the battle has ended the weapon you summoned will fade away as if it had never existed. Once you run out of Dream cards, I'll deliver more to you through the Remnant mail system." Luke was stunned and mumbled a quick thanks to her as she moved on to Warren.

"Warren" she greeted as she handed him a sword made of pure diamond "This is Shard lord, it doesn't change like Kendra and Seth's weapons do, but you can use it to reflect an enemies attacks like sunlight off of a mirror, and that blade can cut through almost anything." She said handing it to him

"I love it" he said.

The Fairy Queen smiled and led them to a third table in the room. This table had five strange devices as well as a briefcase resting on it.

"These are your scrolls" the Fairy Queen said "Think of them like Remnant's version of the I-Phone." She picked up one of the devices and opened it as she would a scroll and showed them all the similarities to the I-Phone it had. "And finally" she said opening the brief case to reveal a ton of cash that none of them recognized. "This is Lien, the currency on Remnant, Warren will earn more through his job, and my agents on Remnant will donate some of their funds to your account as well, we are all very excited to see how this turns out." She looked at the clock and smiled "Kendra, Seth, Luke, Navarog, your exam begins in forty-five minutes at Signal, Warren your interview at Beacon begins at the same time. We should get you to Vale so you can grab a quick lunch before your appointments." She concluded leading them out of the room and down into an old vault. Goodbyes, were exchanged as the Fairy Queen opened the portal and the five adventurers stepped through it.


	3. Chapter 2: Beacon Academy Entrance Exams

Chapter 2: The Beacon Academy Entrance Exams

Of all the expectations Kendra had for the Entrance Exams, Kendra could honestly say that the proctor for the exams hadn't crossed her mind. He was a professional huntsman and the weapon forging teacher at Signal named Qrow Branwen. Kendra couldn't recall a single classroom in her entire life where a teacher drank alcohol from a flask in front of his students, especially when he was already so drunk that it looked as though he would pass out at any given moment.

Kendra and the others had arrived at Signal just in time for the exams, they were surprised at how closely it would resemble a high school campus back home, although it wasn't too big of a surprise in hindsight seeing as to how Beacon was basically college for aspiring huntsmen and huntresses. She stood in an auditorium with everyone else who was taking the exam waiting for Qrow to begin informing them of what the exam would entail, apparently he had decided to inform them of the content on the exams at the last minute so they would be forced to improvise if they needed to. After fumbling with his microphone for several moments, Qrow spoke for the first time in a gravely voice that reminded her of Hugo the Golem back home.

"Hi kids, uh so it's time for your (burp) tests, oh I am a terrible public speaker. Anyways your exams will be divided into (burp) two portions. First, you will take a written exam based on the Grimm, Remnant's current events, and dust applications. Only the 39 highest scoring students here will (burp) pass that and move on to the second portion of the exams." He paused as the students nervously chattered amongst themselves, a good portion of the students were woefully unprepared for the written portion of the exam from the sounds of things. Luckily, Grandpa Sorenson had given her, Seth, Luke, and Warren a crash course of all these subjects over breakfast that morning so they could blend in with the locals better. She noticed Seth and Luke high fiving each other at the same realization, Navarog had received similar insight from the Fairy Queen for the same reason, so he was confident as well. After a minute Qrow continued.

"The 39 of you who pass the written portion of the exam will then be placed into a randomized duel, the winner passes the exam all together and (burp) goes to Beacon, the loser is out of luck and will have to try again next year. In the end only 19 of you will go to Beacon. I know that the math doesn't add up, but one of you was (burp) seriously injured and won't be able to take the exams, I think Ozpin has a replacement in mind. However, the tester who doesn't have another student to spar against will spar against me, since I'm a fully-trained huntsman whoever faces me will only need to hold their own for five minutes against me to pass. Good luck and do your (burp) best." The huntsman said "Now, if you'll follow me, we'll go to the testing room and get started."

 _(Meanwhile at Beacon Academy)_

Warren Burgess was seated on a wooden chair inside Beacon tower. He was waiting for Professor Ozpin to finish an interview with another job applicant, before his own interview began. When Warren had arrived at Beacon, he felt as though he had walked into a story book. Beacon turned out to be a 'Hogwarts castle' type of school, a castle suspended on a landmass about 80 miles above the rest of Vale. He and three other applicants had been led by a blonde-haired woman named Glynda Goodwitch to this waiting area outside of Ozpin's office. Over the past half an hour, two interviews had been completed and the third was in progress as Warren sat and munched on a plate of chocolate chip cookies while listening to music off of his scroll. He had converted his playlist from his I-pod to the scroll while he and the kids had a quick lunch at the _A Simple Wok_ noodle stand. He was currently listening to _Tom Sawyer_ by RUSH, and was about to nod off when the door to Ozpin's office opened and an angry man dressed in a fine business suit stomped out looking as though someone had punched him in the face.

"Listen here Ozpin" the man angrily spat "my daughter will be attending this school and I want this job so I can make sure she is safe."

"Don't even pretend that your concerned with her safety Jaques Schnee, more like stifling her growth so you can control her." Ozpin replied in a calm tone

"I will ruin you for this Ozpin, you have made a powerful enemy today!" Jaques yelled as Glynda pulled him out of Beacon tower by the neck of his suit jacket. Ozpin sighed in both relief and exasperation as he turned to where Warren was sitting.

"Warren Burgess?" he asked, Warren immediately stood up and put his scroll and headphones away while nodding in affirmation. "This way please" he said ushering Warren into his office. The office had a window that spanned across the far half of the space which was able to supply a 180° view of the front of the campus, the ceiling and floor were both transparent revealing gears in motion at both points moving as a clocks gears would, the summary being supported by the thudding 'tick-tock' that could be heard in the office. Ozpin's desk was displayed in a unique U shape with an iron chair in front of the desk and a larger chair decorated with clock gears welded onto the sides behind the desk. Ozpin took a seat in the latter as Warren sat before him in the iron chair.

"I must say that your name is very peculiar" Ozpin began "Most people are born named after a color or something relating to color as per tradition since the Great War."

"What can I say" Warren replied "my parents were odd, I guess"

"They wouldn't be the first or last oddities I have heard of. You have never trained at a huntsman academy during your youth, so what makes you qualified for this position?"

"Well, my family has a history of adventurers in its line, my father was one and so am I. I learned techniques from him with a variety of weapons in real world situations so I understand how to act in said situations, knowledge that will come in handy for the students here." Warren replied avoiding deception without giving too much about himself away.

"True enough, what kinds of weapons are you skilled with?"

"Swords, crossbows, spears, bows and arrows, rifles and handguns."

"Not bad, how long have you been adventuring?"

"About 15 years, since I was 20"

"Any stories of note?" Ozpin asked earning a smile from Warren. Warren knew just the story, he just had to phrase it carefully.

"I was hunting for a talisman of a bygone civilization, after two years of searching I finally found it. However, it was guarded by the strangest Grimm I had ever seen. It was a giant, winged, three-headed, acid-breathing panther. I broke half the bones in my body but successfully retrieved the talisman and stored it with other treasures I've retrieved as well as destroying the monster."

"Well" Ozpin said looking mildly surprised "that's something, I don't think I've ever heard of a Grimm like that before."

"I know right?" Warren replied

"Well, I think that's a good enough place to stop the interview. We'll call you later tonight with our decision. We definitely won't be accepting Jaques for the role."

"What is his problem?" Warren chuckled

"He is a man who craves power above everything else, and to him, that includes keeping his family in an iron-grip. He wants to control and manipulate his children instead of caring for and protecting them. Plus he's a total racist, the way he treats the Faunus is disgusting, and he wonders why the White Fang targets him as often as they do."

"That makes way too much sense" Warren shrugged remembering how volatile and immature the man was. "Well, I best be off." He stood shaking Ozpin's hand and walking with him out of the office to meet Glynda who escorted him back to the airship that would return him to Vale.

 _(Signal Academy)_

Seth breathed a sigh of relief as the results of the written exam had been displayed through a projector. Tests had never been his strong suit and he often struggled just to pass them. It looks like the crash course at breakfast this morning had really paid off. Looking at the scoreboard he saw that he scored the 18th highest score, while Kendra had taken the top score with Navarog an 2nd best and Luke at 3rd best. The student who scored the fourth highest score, Weiss Schnee, was glaring at their group, they just ignored her and enjoyed the fact that they all were moving on to the duels. They were all inside the auditorium again and waited for Qrow to announce the beginning of the duels. The students who hadn't made it to the duels had dispersed and returned to their homes or hotels depending on how far away they lived from Vale. After several minutes of inactivity, Qrow returned to the stage.

"The duels will begin in (burp) 10 minutes, get your weapons and prepare yourselves. The duels will begin with Kendra Sorenson versus Auburn Aurelios. Navarog and Verde Falls are on deck for the next fight. The duels will take place in the arena at the north end of Signal. Being late for your fight will count as a forfeit. Let's go, 10 minutes people" Qrow said hopping off the stage and leading them to the arena where their weapons and duels awaited them.

They arrived with 8 minutes to spare and everyone spent that time checking their weapons and preparing themselves. Kendra was nervous, she had been in fights where her life was on the line, her newly unlocked aura and the fact that this was only a duel gave her some confidence to work with, but it was still normal to feel anxious like this, right? Qrow could be heard over the speakers

"Kendra Sorenson, Auburn Aurelios, your (burp) duel begins in 1 minute, please report to the floor immediately." Kendra and a girl who must've been Auburn made their way to the floor and stood facing each other. Kendra readied her Starlight striker while Auburn raised a bow staff made of titanium. Their head shots and aura bars were projected onto the wall behind them and everyone else was seated in the stands awaiting their own duels and watching Kendra and Auburn. "Begin" Qrow announced into the speakers.

Auburn's weapon immediately changed form into a shotgun and she began firing at Kendra. Kendra slid underneath the blast and changed her own weapon into its dual-bladed sword mode. Kendra slashed upwards hitting Auburn and throwing her back as her aura flashed into view in a violet haze, glancing at one of the projections Kendra saw that Auburn's aura was depleted halfway with one hit. ' _Wow_ ' she thought ' _these_ _adamant blades are really strong_ '. She pulled herself out of her thoughts as Auburn changed her weapon into bow staff mode. Kendra charged as well and engaged in a fierce hand to hand battle with Auburn. For three minutes they alternated between attacking and defending without either of them. The other students were impressed, as for Qrow, it wasn't the best fighting he had seen, but it was certainly a step in the right direction. ' _Kendra's initiative and skill is impressive, Auburn is tiring out while she looks like she could continue fighting for as long as she needs to._ ' The fight ended swiftly as Auburn's grasp on the bow staff failed and Kendra once again struck her depleting Auburn's aura and winning the duel. The students cheered at the fight they had just witnessed as Kendra helped Auburn to her feet and shook her hand showing honor in her victory. ' _Good_ ' Qrow thought ' _you can tell a lot about someone by the way they treat their defeated opponents. Kendra will do just fine at Beacon._ '

"Well done" Qrow spoke into the speakers "Next up, Navarog versus Verde Falls, Luke Evergreen and Steve Waters your on deck.

 _(Beacon Academy)_

Ozpin had finished relaying Warren's interview to Glynda, she was his right hand and most trusted ally.

"So, you think he's lying?" Glynda asked

"I could see truth in his words, just not the whole truth."

"What should we do?"

"My gut says we can trust him, however we must err on the side of caution. We will hire him and have him teach combat while keeping an eye on his activities, if he proves he is legitimate, we'll let him in on our secret war."

"And if he serves Salem?" Glynda inquired

"Then we will have a better chance of uncovering him here than we would elsewhere."

"Understood, I'll call him and let him know that he has been accepted." Glynda nodded walking out of the room and leaving Ozpin alone with his thoughts.

"Warren" Ozpin said to no one in particular after he took a sip of his coffee "please don't make me regret this."

 _(Signal Academy)_

Luke was happy as he had defeated his opponent and earned his place at Beacon. So far so good, the only one of them who still had to fight was Seth. Navarog's opponent didn't even last a full minute as his raw strength and expertise overpowered the unsuspecting boy with ease. As he sat in the stands with the others more and more fights went on and more people passed or failed. After all but Seth had dueled Qrow stepped onto the floor and spoke through a wire to the speakers.

"In case it isn't obvious by now, Seth Sorenson will spar with me. Seth get down here" he said. Seth walked down with Shade stalker in his grasp, he was grinning from ear to ear. ' _Oh no_ ' Kendra thought ' _He's going to be destroyed due to overconfidence_ '. Seth stood in front of Qrow and as the aura bars were shown Seth fired on Qrow. Qrow took out his sword and blocked every single bullet fired at him before charging him. Seth pulled the gun apart and swiped the two ends downwards into dagger forms as he met Qrow and blocked his sword with great effort before kicking him in the crotch and rolling to the side and returned the weapon to gun form firing at Qrow. The speed of Seth's attack caught Qrow off-guard and cost him some of his aura. Once Qrow recovered he changed his weapon to its shotgun form and ran after Seth firing as Seth too fired. The shots Seth fired missed but one of Qrow's attacks hit Seth square in the chest. Seth was blown back as his aura went into the yellow. Seth dove to the ground and vanished. Most of the students and Qrow were shocked, but Kendra knew that Seth was using his abilities as a Shadow Charmer to shade walk around the field. As long as Seth stuck to the shadows, he would be invisible to his opponent, and a cloud just so happened to blanket the entire field in shadow. Seth stalked on Qrow, Shade stalker, in dagger mode, and once Seth was close enough he tackled Qrow like a football linebacker would and slashed and stabbed until Qrow's aura had entered the red and the buzzer rang signaling the end of the match and Seth's victory over the experienced huntsman. Seth had done some amazing things, he had destroyed the Revenant that guarded The Inverted Tower using only a bottle of courage potion and a pair of pliers, he had survived Olloch the Glutton, he and Kendra both had killed a dragon named Siletta using a unicorn horn, but even so, Kendra thought that Qrow would win the battle due to his experience. Seth helped Qrow up and stood with him without any cheering, everyone was in too much shock to cheer either of them on. Qrow was the first one to recover and cleared his throat.

"Well done Seth" he began "you and the other victors have passed the entrance exams. Welcome to Beacon!"


	4. Chapter 3: Attempted Robbery

**I would like to begin this new chapter by thanking everyone who is taking the time to read this story. This Chapter will mark the beginning of canon from RWBY being involved directly with this fanfiction. Most of this fanfiction will be Kendra, Seth and the others interacting with the students and staff of Beacon as canon events progress and the Fairy Queen learns more of the danger Remnant faces. While the major events will for the most part be the same as canon, there will be several major shifts from canon as well, and I'm excited to show you them. Please feel free to leave feedback, enjoy the newest chapter and thank you for your interest in my first fanfiction posted in this format.**

Chapter 3: Attempted Robbery

A week had passed since the Beacon Academy Entrance Exams and everyone was getting to know the lay of the land around Vale. Today was Friday and they were resting from their week in the Forever Fall Hotel which had a 180° view of the forest that went by the same name. It was a beautiful natural landmark where the trees and leaves looked like they were in Autumn all the time. Luke was drawing up schematics for some weapons he wanted to summon using his Dream cards. Seth, Warren, and Navarog had all gone out for some coffee, leaving him and Kendra the only occupants of their hotel room. He glanced over to where she was using her scroll to type an email to their Grandfather back in Fablehaven, the Fairy Queen had set up a network of communications between the preserve and Remnant using Unicorns as well as advanced technology from both Earth and Remnant. Beacon Academy would begin it's school year in three days so Luke would have to email his parents, later tonight he planned on asking Warren for help drafting a believable message to send them. Just as he finished drawing schematics for a blade that resembled _Soul Caliber_ , the door to the room swung open and the others came back in with Seth looking like he just wanted to shade walk for the rest of his life.

"How's the limelight, Shadow Charmer?" Kendra teased with an all too innocent smirk on her face.

"Ugh. At first it was awesome but now they just won't leave me alone and its annoying." He groaned in response, ever since he had defeated Qrow, Seth was the talk of the town, the only people who didn't run after him were students from Beacon, Police, and huntsmen. Unfortunately, that meant literally everyone else was either fans of his or critics of his, the charm of being a 15 minute celebrity lost its appeal all too quickly.

"Look at the bright side" Navarog said "Once Beacon starts, nobody will care anymore."

"That helps" Seth replied as Luke was laughing about the change in Seth's desires. Kendra was about to chime in when a buzz notified her that someone was messaging her.

"It's from Bracken" she began "He wants me to meet him at a store called _From dust till dawn_ later tonight. He says he wants to give me something"

"Oh yes" Seth rose smiling, as he was about to get revenge from her teasing over the past week "How are things going with your Unicorn boyfriend? Not getting into trouble, are we?"

"Shut up" Kendra said with a blush "We've only been dating since I turned 18, and you know that I'm not that type of girl. He probably just wants to give me some extra money so I can get something nice for myself."

"Sure, make sure you don't stay out too late, it's supposed to be a full-moon tonight and we all know the romantic setting that can provide." He said, about to tease her more when Navarog threw a ball of black fire at him sending Seth flying out of the room and into the pool below. Seth climbed out and coughed a couple of times.

"Ok" he said "I deserved that"

"Yeah" Warren said with a small chuckle "you could say that again."

( _Later that evening_ )

Kendra had Starlight striker holstered on her back as she made her way down a dimly lit street towards _From dust till dawn_. Once she had finished meeting up with Bracken, she was planning to buy some more dust crystals for her weapon so she would have more in case she needed extra. Kendra paused to look up at the moon above her and was once again stunned about how a shattered moon would still be orbiting Remnant the way it was. Everything she knew about physics told her that it should have been impossible for the moon to exist as it was, and certainly not without debris falling from the celestial body onto the planet. But, like every other time she pondered the moon, she eventually gave up reasoning and went on her way. Once she arrived in front of the shop, Bracken stepped out to greet her wearing a hoodie and a pair of blue jeans.

"Good to see you Kendra" he said with a smile as Kendra gave her boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Bracken, is everything okay?" she asked concerned with why she needed to come alone to claim what he was giving.

"Of course" he replied "what I have for you is something that only you must have" Bracken pulled out a box made out of Golden Oak wood with an outline of a fairy burned onto it. The box had a lid that opened and closed like that of a treasure chest with silver hinges making the lid capable of opening in such a manner. Kendra opened it and gasped at the 1' tall adamant fairy inside of the box with light magic emanating from it.

"Bracken" she asked in awe "is this what I think it is?"

"Yes, it is a shrine to the Fairy Queen, unlike her other shrines this one will allow you to make contact with her at anytime. Just pick it up and use your Fairykind abilities to activate it, you should exercise extreme caution when using this. The same rules for contacting her still apply, this is only for dire situations where you feel the Fairy Queen would approve of the contact. And you must use it in a different room than your brother or the others unless my mother specifically allows it."

"Bracken, this is amazing. I'll be careful, thank you for this."

"No problem, I need to go now" Bracken said with a grim expression on his face

"What's wrong, and don't say nothing, I knew you were lying before just like you will be if you say that again."

"My mother is concerned with the Grimm, they seem to be becoming more and more organized, almost as if they're waiting for something. She doesn't know enough about Remnant to tell if this is a seasonal effect or if it's something more serious, but I need to return to the Fairy realm, so we may study and prepare for the worst case scenario. It may be sometime before I can see you again." He answered somberly, Kendra gave him a hug

"Then I look forward to seeing you again, my love"

"And I as well, should I walk you back to the hotel?" he asked Kendra before she shook her head

"No thanks, I'm going into the store to get some extra dust just in case"

"It never hurts to over-prepare" he said with a smile "see you later Kendra".

"Bye" she said, waving as he walked off. Once he was out of view, she sighed and hoped that everything really would be alright. She walked into the dust shop and began looking around. The old shop-keep gave her a nod of acknowledgement as she went about her business. Kendra was eyeballing some gravity dust when someone hit into her, Kendra stumbled for a moment before regaining her footing and saw a girl about 15 years old wearing a red hood and black clothes that had red coloring in various places, Kendra could see the metallic rose belt buckle that could be seen on the left side of her waist. Looking into the hood, she saw that the girl had silver eyes and black hair with red highlights and was wearing a large red pair of headphones. The girl looked at Kendra shocked and quickly pulled down her hood.

"I'm so sorry about that" she began in a childish tone "I'm not used to running into anyone else in this shop so late at night."

"It's alright" Kendra said smiling at her "I could've been watching out as well, this is as much my fault as it is yours"

"Thanks" the girl said relieved "Hey, my name is Ruby Rose, what's yours?"

"Kendra Sorenson" Kendra replied extending a hand which Ruby accepted. "It's nice to meet you Ruby."

"Thanks you too, so uh, what exactly are you doing in a dust shop this late?"

"Just buying some dust in case I don't have enough when I get to Beacon." Once Kendra answered, Ruby squealed

"You're going to Beacon?" she asked "My sister is going there, I'm so jealous of you two, I just want to get to Beacon now so I can become a huntress. Hey, what's in that box?" Ruby pointed to the wooden box tucked under Kendra's arm.

"Uh, just a gift from my boyfriend, he doesn't want me to open it until I get to Beacon, he said it was a surprise." Kendra replied hurriedly

"Oh, ok" Ruby said with a small grin, Kendra couldn't help but wonder if this girl was supposed to be some strange combination of her and Seth. She was polite and impatient, young and perceptive, awkward and outgoing all at the same time.

"So, what are you doing in a dust shop this late Ruby?" Kendra asked

"Well, I'm just buying some dust ammunition for my darling and getting this month's issue of my favorite magazine."

"Your darling?" Kendra asked

"Oh right, you haven't met her yet." Ruby said taking a metal box like contraption out from behind her back and opened it up revealing it to be a massive scythe that matched the color of her clothes.

"Wow" Kendra said "that sure is something"

"Do you like her, she's my baby, I call her Crescent Rose, I made her myself"

"You made that scythe" Kendra asked

"Yeah, every student at Signal forges their own weapons, my sister Yang Xiao-Long has her Ember Celica, which are basically shotgun gauntlets. And I have Crescent Rose" Ruby said proudly as she put her weapon away.

"I remember Yang from the exam" Kendra recalled that particular match in the second part of the exams. "She's really, uh, direct with her enemies"

"Yeah, she's tough" Ruby said looking sad "I'm going to miss her"

"Hey" Kendra began, wanting to change the subject so Ruby wouldn't be sad anymore. "What's that music you're listening to?"

"Oh, it's an indie band, not really well known. Do you want to listen for a minute?"

"Sure" Kendra replied as Ruby put one of the headphones speakers over Kendra's right ear and pulled the other over her left ear so they would both be listening at the same time. As Kendra and Ruby listened to the music that played through the headphones, neither of them noticed the five men who walked into the shop. Four of them wore the same dark suit while the fifth wore a top hat over orange hair, a white coat, trousers and dress shoes, while smoking a cigar and carrying a cane. They pointed their gun at the shop-keep, who began filling the box they placed in front of him with dust crystals. Kendra and Ruby both remained oblivious before one of the criminals laid his hand on Ruby's shoulder, causing them to realize the situation. Ruby realized he was saying something and took the headphones off of her and Kendra.

"I said, put your hands in the air, now." The thief demanded

"Are you robbing us?" Kendra and Ruby asked at the same time

"Yes!" The thief spat out exasperated

"Oh" Ruby said, kicking the thief in the get sending him flying to the front of the store, another thug came around and pointed a gun at the girls when Kendra used her bow to shoot him through the window as she and Ruby leapt out of the store and faced the thugs with their weapons drawn and ready. It seemed as though epic music was playing for their fight, until Ruby realized she hadn't actually turned off her headphones and quickly corrected the error. Kendra quickly hid the box with the mobile shrine in her knapsack as the criminals regrouped and charged them at the cigar smokers order. Ruby cut through two of them with Crescent Rose, while Kendra shot the third and knocked out the fourth with a swift kick to his head. The leader of the robbery stepped out of the shop as the sirens of local police could be heard in the distance.

"Worth every cent, truly you were" he said sarcastically to the fallen thugs before turning his attention to the girls "Well kids, it has been an eventful evening" he began as he dropped his cigar, snuffing it out with his cane "unfortunately it appears that this" he continued pointing his cane as a crosshair popped from the bottom signaling that his cane was also a gun "is where we part ways" he finished firing at them. Ruby covered Kendra as the shot impacted the area around them. Once they recovered their wits, they saw that he was using the fire escape on a nearby building to make his get-away.

"Are you alright?" Ruby asked the shop-keep, once he nodded, she and Kendra ran after the leader using their auras to amplify their jumping and speed capabilities so that they could catch them.

"Stop!" Kendra yelled changing her weapon to its double bladed sword mode. And pointing it at him as ruby did the same with Crescent Rose.

"Persistent" the leader mumbled as an airship pulled up and opened a way for the leader to hop on. "End of the line kids!" He yelled throwing a crystal of fire dust at them before shooting it causing a massive explosion. As he broke into laughter, it took him a few seconds to notice that a blonde woman had appeared in front of the girls and blocked the blast of fire dust. She held a riding crop and used it to send energy tendrils at the airship, the leader took the pilots seat as the woman who had flown it took his place at the opening and began throwing fire at the huntress and the two girls. All three of them either evaded or blocked the attacks, Ruby changed Crescent Rose to its sniper rifle mode and began firing at the woman only to have them stopped by what Kendra realized was magic, similar to what Muriel Taggart had done when she attempted to destroy Fablehaven back when Kendra was around 13, was it really only five years ago, it felt like a lifetime had passed. Kendra came back into focus as the woman waved her hand and strange images appeared beneath the three of them, acting on impulse, Kendra placed her hand on the symbol beneath her and lifted the magic from the roof as Ruby, the woman, and even the blonde huntress stared at her in awe, she threw it at the airship like she would a Frisbee. The woman used a massive blast of fire to stop the sagic midway as she and the leader flew away. Ruby looked to the blonde huntress.

"You're a huntress" Ruby said with a grin "Can I have your autograph?" The blonde woman glared at her.

"The two of you need to come with me, now." She said in a stern tone, leading them off of the roof.


	5. Chapter 4: Welcome to Beacon

Chapter 4: Welcome to Beacon

Kendra and Ruby sat in one of the interrogation rooms inside the Vale Police station, the huntress who had revealed herself as Glynda Goodwitch was upset with the teens.

"Your actions will not be taken lightly, you put yourselves and others in danger." She was saying

"But they started it" Ruby protested as Kendra's memory wandered back to many times Seth had been chewed out for breaking the rules at Fablehaven.

"If it were up to me, you both would be sent home with a pat on the back" Glynda continued causing Ruby to smile.

"Wait for it" Kendra warned

"and a slap on the wrist." Glynda finished smacking her riding crop onto the table causing Ruby to flinch and Kendra to stop mulling over old memories. "But as it so happens, there is someone who wishes to speak with the two of you." Glynda said backing away to the side as Professor Ozpin entered the room holding a plate of chocolate chip cookies, Kendra recognized him from photos she had seen of him on her scroll.

"Kendra Sorenson" he began nodding in her direction "and Ruby Rose" he looked at Ruby for a minute as he spoke her name. "You have silver eyes"

"Uh" was all Ruby could muster, Glynda used a tablet to play footage of the fight that had taken place with the criminals outside of _From dust till dawn_ the footage was of Ruby as she used Crescent Rose

"So, where did you learn how to do this?" Ozpin asked as the footage played

"Signal Academy"

"They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"One teacher in particular"

"I see" he said, setting down the plate of cookies on the table in front of the girls. Kendra helped herself to one as Ruby chomped down several of them. It's just that I've only seen one scythe wielder of that skill before, a dusty old crow" Ruby mumbled something unintelligible as she struggled to finish the four cookies she had put in her mouth.

"Sorry" Ruby said finishing those cookies "That's my uncle Qrow, he's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage until he took me under his wing, and now I'm all like-" she finished making karate noises while motioning with her arms.

"So I've noticed" Ozpin said with a chuckle "and what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"I want to be a huntress"

"You want to slay monsters?"

"I only have two years left at Signal and then I'm going to apply to Beacon, my sister is already attending it this year. I want to be a huntress so I can help people, mom and dad always told me that I should help people, so I figured why not make a career out of it. I could always go into the police but I figure being a huntress is so much more romantic and exciting, you know?! She exclaimed as Ozpin smiled at her while Glynda frowned. Kendra found herself smiling too, she was thinking that Ruby would make a great Knight of the dawn, if they actually existed here on Remnant.

"Do you know who I am" Ozpin asked

"Your Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon."

"Hello there, you want to come to my school?" he asked

"More than anything"

"Well, as luck would have it, we have room for one more student in the new class, you've definitely proven that you're capable of being a student at Beacon, if you want we can let you skip two years so you can come straight to Beacon."

"Yes, of course, thank you, you won't regret this!" Ruby replied

"I look forward to your arrival with the rest of your class, speaking of which" Ozpin said turning to Kendra, "Ms. Sorenson, you did well to attain top pf the class before the school year has started."

"Thank you" Kendra replied with a smile, footage began to play again on the tablet Glynda held. This time the footage was of Kendra using her abilities to absorb the magical attack from the roof and throwing it back at her assailant.

"Ms. Sorenson, I have seen many skills in my time, but this is a unique find, even with my expertise. Is this your semblance?" Kendra thought for a moment before answering, she needed to make sure that Ozpin didn't find out about her Fairy kind status until she got confirmation from the Fairy Queen that he was trustworthy, she had been betrayed too many times to give anyone the benefit of the doubt, not to mention that she was still trying to figure out even how she had accomplished that.

"Yes it is, but that's not all. I have perfect night vision, my touch can revitalize somebody's aura and semblance, and my mind can't be manipulated by illusions or mind control. When I told my family I was going to apply to Beacon, they said that I would basically be a one huntress army because of my various skills." She replied earning a new look of awe from Ruby

"Impressive" Ozpin said "With all of those skills, it's no wonder you got the top score for the Beacon Academy Entrance Exams. Well, I think we've kept you girls here long enough, head home, get some rest, and I'll see you at Beacon in a few days." He finished opening the door for them, Ruby and Kendra walked out the door, said goodbye to each other and left the station going their separate ways. Ozpin and Glynda remained in the interrogation room after the girls left and Ozpin began a new conversation closing the door.

"An interesting evening"

"It was productive to get the class entirely filled up" Glynda said

"True" Ozpin replied "but that's not what I meant. Kendra Sorenson, an unusual name. Her brother Seth is attending Beacon as well, he'll do just as good as Kendra, he did defeat Qrow in a match after all."

"What?" Glynda asked in shock

"Yep, and now Kendra uses her 'semblance' to reflect the magic of a maiden. These children are extraordinary, even by Beacon's standards. And mere days after we've met and hired Warren Burgess, it's almost too good to be true."

"Do you think that they're allied with Salem?" Glynda asked in concerned

"I don't want to jump to conclusions, but I don't want to rule anything out either. We should monitor them along with Warren, and that Navarog fellow as well, something about him just feels wrong. If they prove themselves to be allies, we let them in on our secret, if not, we'll stop them by any means necessary."

( _Back at the hotel_ )

Warren was beginning to worry about Kendra, she had been gone for way too long. The only reason he hadn't run out to search for her was because he knew that she was a capable person, not to mention any sucker stupid enough to attack her would find themselves on the business end of one of her arrows or Bracken's unicorn horn, if he was even still with her. Navarog and Luke knelt in front of each other, Navarog was officially making Luke a Dragon Brother so he would have similar advantages as the others (save Warren) had. Navarog's hands were on Luke's head as a myriad of scratching and screeching sounds escaped his mouth after about a minute, Luke could understand the words.

"-ally of wyrms, honored tamer, I hereby name you a Dragon Brother." Navarog finished taking his hand off of Luke and nodding. Luke understood enough of this transformation to know that Navarog hadn't changed his language to English for him, he had simply been able to understang and comprehend the words of the draconic language. As Luke was about to thank Navarog, Kendra burst through the door and plopped herself down on a chair in the room.

"Two hours" Seth said "Bracken must've had reservations"

"Shut up" Kendra replied "Bracken had to go home after delivering a portable shrine from the Fairy Queen so I could contact her if the need ever came up."

"A portable shrine?" Warren asked "that's awesome"

"Wait, if all Bracken did was give you the shrine, why were you out for two hours?" Luke asked prompting Kendra to explain the events of that evening. Once she was finished, everyone was amazed at hearing what happened with that magic attack.

"How were you able to do that?" Seth asked, clearly jealous

"I think I have a theory" Navarog said "Kendra acts as a limitless sources of magical energy, so if she can supply magic, is it really that big of a stretch for her to be able to absorb magic and throw it back at an attacker?"

"You have a point, and it's the only realistic explanation I have." Kendra said "I guess I have a new Fairy kind talent."

"Indeed" Navarog noted "I'm actually surprised that Seth hasn't developed any new powers yet. He's had his powers almost as long as you have."

"What kind of new powers could he get anyway?" Warren asked

"Every Shadow Charmer is fundamentally different, he could be capable of anything from manipulating gravity to clairvoyance."

"Clairvoyance?" Seth asked

"The ability to see into the future" Navarog replied noticing that Seth was getting nervous. Seth's memory flashed back to that dream he had on the way to Fabehaven, was it really a dream or something else? They chatted a little bit longer before going to bed.

( _En route to Beacon_ )

Kendra and the others were flying with the rest of the students in their class to Beacon on an airship. Warren had gone yesterday to check in as a teacher. Kendra and the boys decided that it would be a good idea to separate and try to make friends with some of the other students. Kendra was leaning against one of the walls when she heard someone speaking.

"I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me, this is the best day ever!" Kendra turned to see Ruby being hugged by a girl who was obviously Yang.

"Please stop" Ruby croaked

"This is going to rock, everyone at Beacon is going think you're the bees knees."

" I don't want to be the bees knees, I don't want any kind of knees, I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

"What's wrong?" Kendra asked entering the conversation "you don't seem as enthusiastic as you were the other night."

"Oh, hi Kendra, I just got into Beacon two years ahead of everyone else, I don't want anyone to think I'm special."

"But you are" Yang said "I'm Yang by the way"

"Kendra" she replied while Yang shook her hand, a news broadcast could be heard at that moment, Kendra turned around to see a mug-shot of the man who led the robbery the other night.

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who has continued to evade authorities. If anyone sees him, please contact the Vale Police Department, back to you Lisa." An unseen reporter said before a woman named Lisa Lavender appeared on the screen.

"Thank you Cyril, in other news" she began as two pictures appeared onscreen one of two Faunus holding up picket signs in protest while the other showed the insignia of the White Fang organization. "this week Faunus civil rights protest turned dark, when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted-" she was cut off as a hologram of Glynda appeared before them.

"Hello and Welcome to Beacon" she began

"Who's that?" Yang asked

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch"

"Oh"

"You have all been given the honor of attending this prestigious academy, our world is enjoying an unprecedented time of peace and as future huntsmen and huntresses, it will be your job to uphold it." She finished as a perfect view of Vale could be seen from the airship. Everyone gasped and peered out the window.

"Oh, you can see Signal from here" Ruby exclaimed pointing "I guess home isn't too far away after all"

"Beacon's our home now" Yang replied as a boy with blonde hair staggered past, clearly struggling with motion sickness.

"Do you think we'll meet anyone interesting here?" Kendra asked

"I just hope they're better than vomit boy." Yang chuckled, as Kendra heard Luke's voice.

"Seth, that guy got barf on your shoes"

"Where is he?!" Seth yelled pulling out Shade stalker in dagger mode before chasing the blonde boy around the ship. "Get back here so I can beat you up!" Ruby, Kendra, and Yang just kept laughing as they continued on their way to Beacon.


	6. Chapter 5: Initiation 1 (The arrival)

**Sorry the new chapter took so long, real-life caught up with me, I'll try to get one up at least once a week, thank you for your patience and enjoy.**

Chapter 5: Initiation pt. 1 (the arrival)

Kendra, Ruby, and Yang got off the airship as it landed at Beacon academy. The blonde automatic vomit gun ran out and hurled into a trashcan before running away as Seth, Luke, and now Navarog (who had apparently gotten hit by some of the bile as well) continued to chase him around. Kendra chuckled once again at the boys as Ruby and Yang took in Beacon up close, it reminded Kendra of an old fairy tale castle.

"The view of Vale has nothing on this." Yang said, stretching her arms behind her head. Ruby's eyes turned into stars as she began looking around at everyone, specifically, their weapons.

"Oh, Yang, that kids got a collapsible staff!" she began "And he's got a fire sword." Ruby was about to chase after him as Yang stopped her.

"They're just weapons." Kendra pointed out, amused at Ruby's behaviour.

"JUST WEAPONS?! They are an extension of us, they are the will of our souls!"

"Why can't you swoon over your own weapon?" Yang asked as Ruby pulled out her weapon

"Of course I love Crescent Rose, I just honestly love meeting weapons. It's like meeting people but better."

"Well you're going to have to make friends sis."

"Aren't you going to help with that?" Ruby asked as a bunch of people walked up to Yang.

"I would, but here are my friends now, bye!" Yang said leaving a confused Ruby and an amused Kendra behind as she went with her friends.

"You two are as different from each other as night is from day. If my relationship with Seth wasn't similar, I'd say that it didn't make sense for you to be siblings." Kendra said as Ruby stumbled and fell onto a luggage cart being pushed by a girl wearing a white blue dress that looked like it was made specifically to fight in, she had white hair and pale skin with a thin scar on the right side of her face and seemed to have a rapier sheathed on her waistline. As Ruby fell and sent several of the bags flying, the girl got an angry look in her eyes and marched to where Ruby had fallen.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she began "Do you have any idea what kind of damage you could have caused?"

"I'm sorry" Ruby tried

"Cranky much?" Kendra asked with an eyebrow raised, she was starting not to like this girl, Kendra remembered her pompous and jealous attitude from the exams, Weiss Schnee, a girl born into wealth who expected everything to come easily for her. Kendra had no respect for that type of living, it may be acceptable for fairies who were selfish by nature, but not for a spoiled girl like this one.

"Shut up" Weiss said with a glare before turning back to Ruby with a glass vial filled with dust in her hand. "This is dust, mined and purified at the Schnee quarry." She began shaking it gradually causing Ruby to sniffle, Kendra figured out what was about to happen and decided that Weiss deserved what was coming. "You know, Dust?!" Weiss continued still shaking the vial in front of Ruby causing the scythe-wielder to sniffle more and more intensely on the dust that continued to come out of the vial. "Ice, Fire, Energy? What do you have to say for yourself?!" Weiss practically yelled as Ruby finally couldn't hold back a sneeze anymore causing an explosion of the dust sending the vial flying off. Kendra burst out laughing as the two hurriedly recovered their wits, none of them noticing as a girl with a black bow on her head dressed in black and white with some purple came towards them with the vial in hand.

"Sorry" Ruby said pensively

"Unbelievable! This was the exact thing I was talking about, what are you doing here anyway, aren't you a bit young to be attending Beacon?" Weiss said

"Uhh" Ruby replied as Kendra began glaring at Weiss, it was entirely the rich girls fault, if she hadn't been so consumed by her pride, she would've noticed the small cracks on the vial that allowed the dust to escape in the first place.

"This isn't some low-level combat school you know! We're here to learn how to fight monsters so, watch where you're going!"

"She said she was sorry, Princess!" Kendra said, stepping up for Ruby.  
"It's heiress actually" the girl with the bow said, finally noticed by the three "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, the highest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally, some recognition." Weiss said with a mile

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The newcomer finished earning a chuckle from both Ruby and Kendra as well as a hiss from Weiss who began to stalk away as she retrieved her belongings.

"I promise, I'll make this up to you somehow!" Ruby called after Weiss as Blake also walked away leaving Kendra and Ruby alone for a moment. "Welcome to Beacon" Ruby muttered feeling down after that interaction. Kendra patted her on the soldier as the blonde boy from the ship came up to them.

"Uh, hi" he said awkwardly "You two alright?" after receiving a nod he continued "Uh, my names Jaune" he finished as the girls introduced themselves.

"Hey" Ruby chuckled "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

"Uh, yeah" he said placing his hand on a black eye that wasn't there this morning, Kendra also noticed that he was favoring his right leg at the moment.

"Did those three catch you?" Kendra asked, suddenly remembering how Jaune was being chased by Seth, Luke, and Navarog earlier.

"Yeah" he said as they began walking towards the auditorium where everyone else was heading as well. They remained silent for a minute until Ruby pulled Crescent Rose off of her back.

"So, I've got this" she said opening it up

"That's one way to start a conversation." Kendra noted

"Wow!" Jaune exclaimed "Is that a scythe?"

"It's also a customizable, high-impact sniper rifle." Ruby said

"What?"

"It's also a gun" Kendra clarified for the boy

"That's big" Jaune said

"Yeah" Ruby said "I guess I did go a little overboard designing it"

"You made it?!" Jaune gasped

"Yep, all students at Signal forge their own weapons, didn't you make yours?"

"Well, mine is actually a hand-me down."

"What is it?" Kendra asked

"I've got this sword" he said pulling out a sword

"Ooh" Ruby said

"And this shield"

"Does it do anything else?"

"Well the shield gets smaller so I don't have to carry it all the time."

"But, doesn't it still weigh the same"

"Yeah"

"Well I like it" Kendra said "It's simple yet valuable"

"Yeah" Ruby agreed "not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Thanks" Jaune said "Do you guys know where were going?"

"Yeah" Kendra said "the auditorium we've been walking towards"

"Oh" Jaune said with a face palm. They walked into the auditorium where Kendra found her brother and friends standing off to the left and Yang could be seen to the right.

"There's my brother, got to go" Kendra said

"Yang" Ruby said going to her sister leaving Jaune alone in the crowd. Kendra met up with the guys and began saying hello.

"Well, I noticed you guys caught up with Jaune." She said

"Oh" Seth said after a moment of confusion "you mean vomit boy"

"Who else were we chasing?" Navarog asked

"Seriously Seth, what was your first clue?" Luke added

"Shut up" Seth said.

"He's actually pretty nice, just has motion sickness" Kendra pointed out "Besides, I think it's good that I made another friend."

"But Ruby is cool, why add Vomit boy to the mix?" Seth complained

"Can it" Kendra said "We need to make friends to do our jobs properly"

"She's right" Navarog said "We can't screw this up, too much depends on it, not just for me and my freedom but for the people here as well." Everyone looked at the demon prince surprised at his apparent selflessness "What, I'm trying to be a better person?"

"I know" Kendra said "Just surprising is all, I don't think we're used to it yet." Kendra finished talking as Ozpin tested the microphone and began his speech.

"I'll keep this brief" he began "all of you have traveled here in search of knowledge, a purpose, but I look around and all I see is wasted potential. Purpose, belonging, you assume as if knowledge will free you from this but your time here will show you that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin stepped away as Glynda walked up to the microphone and spoke.

"Tonight you will gather in the ballroom and tomorrow, your initiation will begin." She finished stepping off the stage

"Well, that was not what I was expecting" Luke stated

"It makes sense" Navarog said

"Well, let's go and see what tomorrow brings" Kendra said

( _The next day_ )

The group woke up and began to get themselves ready as a ginger haired girl woke up a stoic boy who looked like a ninja and began following him around. Gradually the other students woke up and all of them went to the cafeteria to get breakfast. After a pancake breakfast, everyone went to their lockers to grab their weapons and finish preparing for the initiation. Kendra was currently checking Stardust striker as she heard Weiss trying to get a girl named Pyrrha to work with her, she was pulled from her thoughts as Navarog came over armed with his Draconic relics.

"If I was still evil, I would kill that rich brat in an instant." He said

"If you were still evil, I would be having this conversation with your corpse." Kendra countered

"Fair enough, do you know what's wrong with Seth?"

"There's something wrong with my brother?"

"There's my answer"

"Navarog"

"Fine, he's been acting off lately, like he's trying way too hard to be his normal goofball self. I was just going to ask if something happened to him recently but-"

"Now that you mention it, Seth did have some kind of nightmare when we were on our way to Fablehaven some time ago, he played it off as nothing but whatever he saw does seem to have him terrified. Especially once Grandpa mentioned the Deathstalker Grimm."

"Like those scorpions?" he asked

"Those are the ones, I kind of thought that the idea of giant scorpions would excite him but he was visibly pale as he told us that he saw those scorpions in his nightmare-"

"But it felt like he's leaving something out?"

"Yes, I probably wouldn't have thought much of it, but you mentioned Clairvoyance the same night I met Ruby and confronted that witch, mage, what would you even call her?"

"I don't know but she seems like a point of interest, we should tell Bracken about her as soon as possible."

"Agreed, but what I was saying is that if he has Clairvoyance, he might have seen something happening involving those Deathstalkers that's bad."

"Of course this is just speculation until we know for certain he has Clairvoyance as one of his Shadow Charmer abilities." Navarog pointed out

"However, seeing as to how the only way to tell for sure is to run into a Deathstalker and see what happens, we should probably err on the side of caution and only find out if we have to."

"Right, and if things get bad enough, I can always turn into my true form for a minute and take care of the threat." He said with a smile as Luke popped up behind them

"Hey guys" Luke said "What do you think about this?" he asked showing them a sketch of something that looked familiar to Kendra.

"Is that a lightsaber from _Star Wars_?" Kendra asked

"Yep, Luke Skywalker's lightsaber from _Return of the Jedi_ I was thinking that if my Dream cards can become literally any weapon, I can basically have an entire arsenal of pop culture and anime styled weaponry to use."

"But you can only use one at a time" Navarog said

"True, but one is all I'll need in most cases, and in the rest, I'll be working with whatever team I have."

"I wonder how teams will be divided." Kendra mused as Glynda's voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Will all first year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation!" she announced, everyone made their way to the cliff and stood on pads that were assigned to them. Once they had all gathered and quieted down, Ozpin began to speak.

"You have all gathered here after training for many years, and today your skills will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"I know that rumors have been going around about the assignment of teams, well allow us to put an end to your confusion." Glynda spoke up "All of you will be given teammates, today." Ruby audibly moaned as Ozpin continued to speak

"Your partners will be with you for the rest of your time at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be partnered with someone with whom you can work well." Ruby moaned again as Ozpin took a breath "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." He paused as Ruby yelled in shock and the ginger girl (Nora) bragged to the ninja boy (Ren) about how she knew it. "Once you are paired with a partner, you will make your way to the ancient temple at the heart of the forest, on your way their you will encounter various points of opposition, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Jaune chuckled nervously at that statement as Ozpin paused for another breath. "The staff and upperclassmen will monitor you for the duration of this exam, but we will not intervene in anyway. You will win or die on your own."

"This guy is like the exact opposite of Grandpa." Seth whispered to Kendra earning a chuckle from her as Ozpin spoke again.

"Any questions?"

"Um sir?" Jaune asked slightly raising his hand

"Good, now take your positions" Ozpin said prompting the students to prepare themselves to be launched into the Emerald Forest.

"Sir, I have a question" Jaune said as the first couple of students were thrown from their launch pads into the forest. "Are you going to drop us off?"

"No"

"Well, do we have parachutes?"

"No, you will be falling."

"I see"

"It will be up to you to develop your own landing strategy" Ozpin said as Yang, Ruby, Kendra, Seth, Navarog, and Luke were thrown.

"And what is a landing strate-" Jaune began as he was launched screaming "ggggyyyyyyyyyyy!?"

Ozpin watched the students go, sipping on his mug of coffee.

"This should be interesting, especially with the wildcards" he said

"We have extra eyes on Seth, Kendra, and Navarog sir!"

"Good, keep a lookout for Mr. Evergreen as well, he seems to know the other three, he might have something to do with whatever they're hiding."


	7. Ch6:Initiation 2(the actual initiation)

Chapter 6: Initiation pt. 2 (The actual initiation)

Luke flew through the air above the emerald forest with a Dream card in his hand, he was thinking of how he would land, his newfound strength, speed, perception, and reflexes from being a Dragon Brother caused him not to worry too much about getting it wrong so as the ground came up he made sure to land by doing a hand stand and flipping backwards, tearing the Dream card and summoning a massive battle axe (he decided to use the lightsaber at a later time) he then proceeded to behead multiple Beowolves that had charged him. Apparently Luke landed in the middle of a pack, the Alpha beowolf didn't give him much of a challenge taking only two strikes to destroy while the others had only taken one. The battle-axe faded away as the fight ended.

Navarog turned his fall into a dive as he used a small amount of his draconic magic to manipulate the air currents around him. From an outside perspective, it looked like he was going to crash into a tree, but he nimbly turned his body and leapt off the tree as his feet made contact. Grabbing onto a branch from an adjacent tree, he swung himself around twice and landed on the forest floor with the grace of a panther. He heard a joyful yell as one of Kendra's new friends soared over his head with gauntlets similar to his matching her long blonde hair. Navarog chuckled to himself as she flew out of sight. That girl was his kind of crazy.

Kendra brought out her weapon in double-bladed sword mode and used it to hit the trunk of a tree, Kendra then cut it in half and rode on the falling part like it was a surfboard. As it crashed down on a pair of Ursa Grimm, she jumped off and cart wheeled onto the ground, stopping in a crouch as the Ursa's faded away into shadows. Kendra put her weapon away as a fairy with silver wings flew up to her.

"Hi Kendra" the fairy said

"Hello" Kendra replied slipping into the fairy language that she had mastered just over a year ago.

"Kendra, Prince Bracken sent me here to warn you. You must be on guard, the Grimm may be mindless but they can sense your power. They will stop at nothing to destroy you, your presence represents a great threat to them. We still haven't figured out why they are so active yet, but expect the worst."

"Thank you for the warning"

"My pleasure madam" the fairy said flying away, blissfully unaware that Ozpin and Glynda, although unable to decipher the fairy language, heard every word. They were speechless on the top of Beacon cliff, on a rather unsurprising note, Ozpin was the first to recover from the confusion.

"Well, I'm not sure what that was all about, but I think we need to have a chat with Ms. Sorenson later." He said

"Agreed" Glynda said as they focused on Seth who was about to land.

Seth had never been happier in his life, falling through the air he turned into a cloud of shadow and floated down while striking down any Grimm that came near him until he landed and returned to human form on the ground. He loved doing that trick, he discovered it during Christmas the year before and gave everyone a scare, before he revealed himself causing one of his more amusing memories to take shape. His reminiscence of the past was interrupted as several Grimm Beowolves surrounded him and bowed as a Grimm that looked like a bowling ball held aloft by tentacles floated over. A red mist swirled around inside of the ball as Salem's face materialized causing Seth to shiver as he remembered his nightmare in full force.

"Hello, Shadow Charmer, I've been dying to meet you ever since Graulas told me of how you defeated that revenant." She said

"You know Graulas?"

"I should hope so, he is the one who made me a witch after all. My name is Salem, and I guess that like you, I am a successful creation of his."

"Please lady, the nail from the revenant already gave me the powers of darkness, all Graulas did was make it official, he didn't 'create' me into anything, and he certainly wasn't able to keep me from killing him at Zzyzx."

"Call his work what you will, boy, you're lucky that I'm being so civil towards you after your betrayal."

"Betrayal?! I was never in allegiance with the demons of Zzyzx to begin with. I went to Graulas because Fablehaven needed a lead to stop the shadow plague, becoming a Shadow Charmer was never a part of the plan. He lied to me, betrayed me, and murdered one of my friends, and it was all my fault, if I truly understood what it was to be a demon, I would've known to never trust him, no matter what he did to help. I was younger and naïve, not anymore, if you're here to try and recruit me then forget it."

"I could give you so much power, you would be invincible, everyone would bow before you, you would command the Grimm as I do. Join me, help me take both Remnant and Earth and all will be forgiven." Salem replied causing Seth to laugh dryly

"It's too bad you didn't approach me when I was thirteen, I may have joined you. But no, I will never support someone as cruel and evil as you are. I may be a Shadow Charmer, but I don't have to be evil. Now get lost before I skewer your floating bowling ball!"

"We aren't finished with this discussion, boy, but I must take my leave." Salem said as her image inside the Seer Grimm faded. As the Seer Grimm floated away twenty beowolves charged him. He used his weapon in sub-machine gun mode to mow down several of them and sprinted straight into the rest with his weapon in dagger mode. Within a minute he had struck them all down and began running in the direction of the forest temple determined to finish initiation and make sure Kendra was safe.

For once Seth had Kendra upstaged, Ozpin and Glynda may have been confused by the interaction between Kendra and the fairy, but they were mortified over the conversation they had seen and heard between Seth and Salem.

"Well" Ozpin said with concern "At least we know they don't work with Salem."

"True, but we still need to speak to them" Glynda replied looking pale

"Of course, we all need to understand every aspect of this. But for now, let's see how the initiation finishes." Ozpin said as they returned their attention to the camera feeds.

Luke was jogging towards the temple ruins when he heard machinegun fire. He turned and headed to the source to see Navarog engaged against a wandering tribe of Boarbatusk Grimm. He had killed three of them, but nine more were attacking him. Luke used a Dream card to create a Gravity Hammer from the _Halo_ franchise and leapt into battle helping Navarog destroy the rest of the Grimm. As the last Boarbatusk was destroyed, the Gravity Hammer disappeared and Luke and Navarog turned to face each other.

"Looks like were partners" Navarog said

"Right" Luke agreed as they jogged towards the temple.

Seth and Kendra reached the temple at the same time and were panting.

"You will not believe what happened!" They both said at the same time, they were about to continue talking when they heard rustling and saw that Yang and the girl with a bow in her hair had arrived. "Later" they said at the same time as they calmed down.

"Kendra!" Yang called out

"Hi Yang" Kendra said "This is my brother Seth, and I guess we're partners since he and I ran into each other."

"Cool" Yang replied "This is my partner, her name is Blake"

"Hi" Blake said

"Hey there" Seth said "I guess we should get our relics" They all agreed and went into the ruins to find out that the relics were chess pieces. Yang walked up to a White knight piece and called out to Blake"

"How about a cute little pony?"

"Ok" Blake replied. Seth grabbed a White Queen piece and showed it to Kendra

"Well, the Fairy Queen sent us here, seems about right we get this one" he said in a whisper

"Right" she replied pocketing the piece and walking over to meet the Yang and Blake in the middle of the ruins.

"Well, that was quick" Yang said

"Not like this place is hard to find" Seth said. Suddenly they heard a scream coming from the distance.

"There's a girl in trouble" Yang called out completely unaware that the 'girl' was Jaune. "What do you think that was?"

"Uh, Yang" Blake said pointing upwards as Ruby fell towards them yelling

"Head's up!" Ruby yelled before Jaune was thrown into her still screaming, both of them flew into a tree nearby.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked, before Yang could respond, they heard the roar of an Ursa stumbling towards him as pink light could be seen and insane cheering could be heard. The Ursa fell to the ground, dead and Nora jumped off.

"Aww, I broke it" she said as Ren pulled himself up and started panting

"Nora, please, don't ever do that again" he said to apparently no one as Nora had already gotten a White Rook piece from the ruins

"I'm Queen of the Castle!" She began yelling over and over again

"Nora!" Ren called out cutting her off

"He he, coming Ren" she replied with the chess piece in hand

"Did those two just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked, before yang could respond they heard trees crashing down as Pyrrha, Luke, and Navarog were running from a Deathstalker Grimm. Each taking turns covering the others as they tried to get it off their tail. Ruby jumped down from the tree and met the others

"Yang, Kendra" she called

"Ruby" Yang replied

"Nora" Nora yelled as she jumped up in between both of them.

"Did those three seriously run all the way here with a Deathstalker on their tail?" Blake asked noting how Seth had grown pale the moment it came out of the woods.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Yang yelled "CAN EVERYONE CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?" Everyone shut up and took a breath for a minute before noticing the Nevermore circling above them with Weiss on its talon.

"Why did you leave me?!" She yelled at Ruby

"I said jump!" Ruby yelled back

"She's gonna fall" Blake said

"She'll be fine" Ruby said

"She's falling" Kendra said as Weiss fell from the Nevermore's talon and dropped towards the ground. Surprisingly, Jaune jumped off the tree and caught Weiss in his arms, before realizing that he was falling too. Weiss landed on top of Jaune's back.

"My hero" She said sarcastically as Luke, Pyrrha, and Navarog were still being chased by the Deathstalker. They were eventually hit by its claws and were sent flying over to the rest of the group of twelve.

"Well, the gang's all here, now we can die together." Yang announced

"Not if I can help it" Ruby replied, running towards the Deathstalker at full speed with Crescent Rose raised high. The Deathstalker flung Ruby back with little effort, causing her to accidentally let go of the weapon and fall to the ground. "I-I'm ok!" she yelled uncertainly, as the Deathstalker and Nevermore both moved on her, Ruby ran only to be pinned down as the Nevermore sprayed the area she was in with feathers, one of which impaled her cloak. The Nevermore was about to dive and attack when Navarog, Kendra, and Seth all used their projectile weapons to attack the Nevermore and cover Ruby. However, the Deathstalker was still advancing and was poised to stab Ruby with its stinger when a white blur sped forward and a crackling sound could be heard. Ruby was cowering with her eyes shut as she heard Weiss speak.

"You are so childish" as Ruby heard this, she opened her eyes to see Weiss in front of her. The heiress had used some dust in her rapier to create a wall of ice that trapped the Deathstalker's stinger in place above Ruby and kept the claws away from them as well.

"Weiss" Ruby said in awe

"and dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style." Weiss continued "And I suppose I can be, uh, difficult, but if we're going to do this, we need to do this together. So, if you quit trying to show off, I promise to be nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off, I just want to show you that I can do this."

"You're fine" Weiss stated before clearing all of the feathers away allowing Yang to reach Ruby and embrace her in a hug.

"I'm so happy you're ok" Yang said. They all noticed that the Deathstalker was trying to break free and the Nevermore continued to circle overhead.

"Hey guys" Seth said "that bird is still on us."

"Well, there's no point in dilly dallying" Weiss said "Our objective is right in front of us"

"She's right" Ruby agreed "Our mission isn't to fight these things, we just need to get these relics and get back to Beacon." As she said this, Jaune and Pyrrha got the other White Rook piece, Ruby and Weiss got the other White Knight piece, and Luke and Navarog got the other White Queen piece. "Ok" Ruby said as everyone got ready to leave "let's go" everyone ran as Ruby led the way. They had made it to the base of a cliff that led out of the forest when the Deathstalker, a small army of Beowolves, and the Nevermore caught up with them.

"Move it!" Jaune yelled

"Nora, distract the Deathstalker" Ren said

"Right" Nora replied using her weapon in its grenade launcher mode to fire at the oversized scorpion. Meanwhile Ruby, Yang, Jaune and Weiss began to climb a ruined tower to fight the Nevermore as best they could, after a minute of fighting the Nevermore had sent Nora flying to the base of the tower where Jaune was.

"We need to go and help them!" he said

"Got it" Nora replied

"One problem, I can't make that jump" he said pointing at the gap between the tower and the bridge that Ren, Pyrrha, and Blake were. Nora just grinned and changed her weapon into a hammer and used the grenades in it to propel them into the fight. As they landed, Blake got sent flying by the Deathstalker and used her weapon to boost herself onto the back of the diving Nevermore and viciously attacked it with her blade to no avail. As the giant bird neared the top of the tower where Yang, Weiss, and Ruby were, Blake jumped off and joined them.

"It's weapons are too strong" she said

"Then let's hit it with everything we got" Yang replied causing all of them to fire whatever they could at the bird. Meanwhile outside of the ruins altogether, Luke, Navarog, Kendra, and Seth fought the Beowolves ferociously. Navarog gunned them down by the dozens with his gauntlets, Kendra fought them with her double-bladed sword, Seth sprinted and fired on them with his sub-machine gun, and Luke fought them hand to hand for a few minutes, once a couple of alpha's charged him, he used a Dream card to summon Luke Skywalker's lightsaber from _Return of the Jedi_ , and used it to fight alongside Kendra as the four eventually wiped the Beowolves out. They turned to see that the Deathstalker had been blinded by Ren and Pyrrha, the former was thrown backwards, drained of his aura and barely conscious. Jaune looked at the stinger to see it dangling loosely.

"Pyrrha" he said

"On it" she replied, apparently having seen the weakness as well and tossed her shield at the stinger, severing it allowing gravity to penetrate it's armor using said stinger, but it was still alive and trying to kill them.

"Nora!" Jaune called, boosting the ginger on his shield allowing her to jump up and slam her hammer onto the stinger, killing the Deathstalker and simultaneously tore the bridge apart causing her, Jaune, and Pyrrha to be flung to where Ren was. Kendra and the others joined them as they looked up to see how Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were doing. Yang was at the top of the tower, alone firing shot after shot at the Nevermore from her shotgun gauntlets, as the Nevermore neared her, she jumped off the tower and into its beak, holding it up with just her left hand as she fired several shots down its throat.

"I. Hope. Your. Hun-.-gry!" she yelled, firing shots at each syllable before jumping out and landing on another bridge in the ruins.

"I think I'm in love" Navarog said, everyone looked at him in shock "What, if that isn't attractive, then I don't know what is!" With that, they all turned their attention back to the fight to see that as Yang landed, Weiss sped forward and used dust to bind the Nevermore to the base of the cliff in a brace of ice. She hurried back to the others as they had set up a slingshot-like contraption using the cord from Blake's weapon and two pillars in the ruins. Weiss readied a glyph as Ruby got on.

"Of course you would come up with this plan" Weiss said

"Can you make the shot?" Ruby asked

"Oh, please"

"So, can yo-"

"Of course I can!" she yelled releasing the glyph, sending Ruby flying toward the cliff. Ruby fired Crescent Rose over and over again to propel herself forward until she reached the base of the cliff, locking her weapon below the Nevermore's neck, she began sprinting upwards with help from more glyphs courtesy of Weiss. Once she had reached the top of the cliff, she fired another shot, pulling alongside the recoil to decapitate the Nevermore and leap onto the top of the cliff. Everyone looked in awe with Yang eventually breaking the silence.

"Well, that happened" she said

( _Later at Beacon_ )

Everyone had gathered inside the auditorium after initiation had concluded to form the teams of students. Four boys were on the stage with Ozpin right then.

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thresh, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark, the four of you retrieved the Black Bishop pieces and from this day forward will be known as Team CRDL (Cardinal) led by Cardin Winchester" Ozpin said. Immediately afterwards, Jaune, Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha came onto stage.

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, the four of you retrieved the White Rook pieces and will work together as Team JNPR (Juniper) led by, Jaune Arc."

"Who me?" Jaune asked surprised

"Congratulations young man" Ozpin smiled as Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang took the stage.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao-Long, you retrieved the White Knight pieces and will now be known as Team RWBY (Ruby) led by, Ruby Rose." Ozpin said causing Yang to cheer for her sister and Weiss to look like someone had hit her in the face. They left as Kendra, Seth, Luke, and Navarog took the stage.

"Luke Evergreen, Navarog, Kendra Sorenson, Seth Sorenson, you retrieved the White Queen pieces and from this day will be known as Team LNKS (Links) led by Luke Evergreen." Ozpin said as Team LNKS patted their leader on the back. "Looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year." Ozpin said

 **Well, a lot happened this chapter. You probably weren't expecting Salem to tempt Seth out in the open, honestly it made more sense to do it in a Grimm infested forest than in a different setting. Yes I'm pushing a relationship between Navarog and Yang (sorry Bumblebee fans, I never liked that ship anyway) I am calling this relationship Twin Dragons because Yang's full name translates to 'Little Sun Dragon' and Navarog is an actual Dragon, yes it's simple but the best pairings often are. I plan on other pairings between Team LNKS and other canon characters from RWBY. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, till the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7: Comparing Notes Pt1

**It took me forever to figure out how this will work. Here's what will happen, Team LNKS and Ozpin's group need to compare notes and learn about each other, that being said, there is quite a lot of information to cover particularly from the Fablehaven side of things, so this is the first of five parts as well as the first of five meetings that will take place to sort all of this out. during each of these five meetings, Kendra, Seth, and occasionally Navarog and Luke will be explaining the events that led to their arrival in Remnant, starting with Fablehaven book 1. This might seem like a dull run on of events for anyone who has read the Fablehaven series but I feel like it's important to show trust between the two groups built up step by step, and this way we get to see Ozpin, Glynda, and Qrow react to the insanity that is Fablehaven at the same pace as the people who read the seires. But these meetings won't be back to back, there is a lot of ground to cover and classes start the next day so 1 chapter will be a meeting, and another will feature Team LNKS at Beacon interacting with the other students. Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 7: Comparing Notes pt. 1

Of all the things Seth had expected from going to school on another planet entirely, he could safely say that being called to the principal's office on the first day wasn't on the list. Seth and the rules had a complicated relationship. At first he had ignored them entirely until he learned just how important they could be, like when he had almost gotten his family killed during his first visit to Fablehaven. He still found himself going against his family's wishes quite often, but in his defense he now had good reasons to do so, in fact if he hadn't gone against the rules those times, who knows how the crisis involving the Demon Prison would have played out. That being said, he didn't remember violating any rules for any reasons since arriving on Remnant. That didn't stop him from feeling anxious as the elevator carried him and the rest of Team LNKS up to Ozpin's office inside the CCT tower at Beacon. Their presence was the only assurance he had that he wasn't in trouble, but something in the back of his mind told him that everything would change with this meeting. They had been on their way to their new dorm room to shower after initiation when Luke received instructions for his team to see Ozpin immediately. Their curiosity was prodded as the elevator doors opened to reveal that Ozpin was sitting at his desk with Glynda and Qrow on either side of him.

"Team LNKS" Ozpin began "please take a seat" he motioned towards a row of chairs in front of his desk "we need to talk". The team followed his instructions and sat down.

"What do we need to talk about?" Luke asked nervously

"Well, as we said you would be monitored for your initiation and there are a couple of things I want to address." Ozpin replied, he pressed a button on his desk and a holographic screen appeared in front of the students. First, the screen played back Kendra conversing with the fairy in the fairy language. The team gasped except for Kendra who blushed with embarrassment and worry, apparently the barriers that kept people from seeing magical creatures didn't exist on Remnant, that information could have been a help in keeping their cover, but her grandfather and the Fairy Queen couldn't be blamed for this, they were still studying Remnant so they wouldn't have known about this major difference.

"I can explain" Kendra began

"Actually Ms. Sorenson, there is another clip we need to show you before we go any further, but thank you for being willing to cooperate." Ozpin replied as he pressed the button again shifting the video to her brother conversing with Salem through the seer and being surrounded by Grimm. If Team LNKS wasn't speechless before, they certainly were now especially as they realized that they needed to tell them the truth about everything.

"You didn't see anything" Seth tried slowing waving his arm in the direction of the educators who weren't amused. Kendra smacked him in the face.

"I'm sorry, Seth has a lot of maturing to do" she said

"He'll need to do so somewhat quickly" Ozpin said "I'm curious about that, thing you were talking to Kendra but that curiosity is trumped by my concern over Salem's interest in your brother."

"So, you know her?" Seth asked as he remembered the name

"In a manner of speaking" Ozpin replied

"Well, in order to help you understand this, we need to tell you a story, to give you all of the details would take ridiculous amount of time with every little detail, enough to probably fill five novels. But for the sake of time we'll give you the cliffnotes version" Luke said taking initiative as the leader of Team LNKS.

"Please continue"

"Well Professor" Kendra began "for starters we aren't from this world, we come from a planet called Earth where humanity has evolved and spread to dominate the world with a population of over 7 billion people, or at least, we thought we dominated the Earth. Our world is home to creatures straight out of fantasy, thanks to magical barriers as well a genuine misbelief in such creatures most people can't see them, and Seth, Luke, and I weren't able to see them either until about three years ago my brother and I visited my grandparents in a State called Connecticut. At first we thought that it would be a quiet and somewhat dull vacation, but after following a series of clues Seth and I drank milk from a magic cow that allowed us to see that the butterflies and bees were really fairies, that the goats were really satyrs, that horses were centaurs and so on and so forth."

"This sounds highly unbelievable" Qrow said

"More or less unbelievable than an ancient witch that can control the Grimm?" Navarog pointed out.

"He has a point" Ozpin said

"Anyway" Kendra continued "our Grandpa Sorenson explained to us that Fablehaven was a refuge for magical creatures to live away from the rest of the world in peace with a binding covenant placed on every sentient creature to avoid conflict with each other as well as drawing out certain territories belonging to certain species and that he was the appointed caretaker of the preserve. We thought that we had stumbled upon a paradise, a dangerous one where evil creatures do exist and could easily kill us if we didn't follow the rules, but a paradise nonetheless. That was before a man named Maddox Fisk visited Fablehaven bringing fairies to trade as well as news about an organization called the Society of the Evening Star. As we learned, the Society of the Evening Star was a ruthless and secret organization that aimed to overthrow the preserves and dominate the world."

"How could they hope to have achieved such a thing?" Glynda asked as the educators became hooked to this story.

"Out of hundreds of preserves, there are five that are kept a secret from all but a few, even within the magical community, these preserves are: Fablehaven in Connecticut, Lost Mesa in Arizona, Rio Brancho in Brazil, Obsidian Waste in Australia, and Living Mirage in the Middle East. Each of these five secret preserves has a vault on the premises, and inside each vault is an ancient artifact of great power."

"That's interesting" Ozpin said, glancing at Glynda and Qrow in turn

"The Sands of Sanctity can heal any wound, The Oculus allows its user to see everything at anytime, The Translocator gives you the ability to travel anywhere instantaneously, The Chronometer allows you to travel through time, and The Font of Immortality grants immortality. As great as these are individually, they pale in comparison to what would become possible if someone were to claim all five of them. They could use them to open Zzyzx, an ancient prison that holds a countless amount of demons so powerful they make the Grimm look docile. This was the plan of the Society, to conquer each secret preserve, claim its artifact, and repeat the process until they could take the world by releasing the endless horde upon them." The teachers looked horrified but motioned for Kendra to continue the story. "At first, there wasn't any real worry, we were confident that Fablehaven would remain secure. A few days later our Grandfather spoke to us again telling us that the next day would be Midsummer's Eve, a festival night."

"I'm almost afraid to ask what a festival night is" Qrow groaned

"There are four festival nights, Midsummer's Eve, the Autumnal Equinox, Midwinter's Eve, and whatever the one in spring was called. Anyway, remember those boundaries I mentioned?" The educators nodded "Well, a festival night is when all of the preserves boundaries essentially dissolve and become meaningless with the boundary that keeps them inside of the preserve as well as a special one in our old attic bedroom being the only exceptions. This means that every magical being, fair and foul alike have free reign over the preserve for the night. As you can imagine we took several precautions to protect the house, including carving jack o'lanterns that fairies would reside in for the night. A few minutes before the festival night officially began, we were instructed to remain in the attic bedroom where the boundary would protect us as children, if even a single adult was there, the boundary would have failed which is why none of them stayed in the room with us. We were given ear plugs and told to keep them in while we slept."

"Yeah, and everything was going good until I ruined everything" Seth spoke out with his hands trembling, the eyes of the educators shifted to him as he picked up the story. "Twelve year-olds are idiots, or at least I was. My first mistake was that I took the earplugs out and listened to the noise all around me, Kendra got on me and told me to put them back in, but I didn't listen. A couple of days before Midsummer's Eve, I accidentally turned a fairy into an imp earning their displeasure which is probably why once I looked out the window, and the fairies in the jack o'lanterns saw me, they left rendering the safeguard useless. I instantly felt dread realizing that mistake and laid back down, I figured that as long as the room remained closed off, we would be safe, and I was right."

"I have a feeling that things got worse" Ozpin said as he looked at Seth with sympathy.

"They did, Kendra and I were explicitly told to not look outside the window, but I heard what sounded like a baby crying. I couldn't stop myself from looking out the window, and I saw a baby crawling on the rooftop below the attic, and then there were three wolves that looked like they were about to pounce on the infant." Glynda and Qrow gasped while Ozpin looked somewhat pale, yet composed. "I knew it was a trick, that opening the window would be a terrible mistake, but at the same time-"

"What if it was real?" Qrow asked understanding written on his face as he too regarded the Shadow Charmer with a look of sympathy.

"Exactly" Seth nodded "I couldn't stand it, I flung open the window and a massive gust of wind brought the infant and the wolves inside. It was all a lie designed to trick us into opening the window. The infant was actually a goblin with a knife and the wolves turned out to be one giant centipede. I quickly closed the window with enough time to stop an ethereal woman wreathed in darkness from entering the room, but the damage had already been done, the door to our room flew open as our assistant caretaker Dale came in, shooting the goblin and killing it while the centipede chased after him. We closed and locked the door, but we heard more gunshots and loud screeching as the centipede caught everyone unprepared. There was nothing we could do." Seth finished as tears began to fall down his cheeks at the memory. Kendra patted him on the shoulder as everyone remained silent for Seth. After he calmed down, Kendra continued the story.

"After the festival night ended, Seth and I went through the rest of the house to find it in ruins. Grandpa and Lena our hosekeeper had been kidnapped and Dale was turned into lead. Having no other alternative, we drank some milk, and ventured into the preserve without guidance or protection to try and find Grandpa and Lena."

"Why would you do something so reckless?" Glynda demanded

"Well we had to do something, and I think we've already established how naive and unprepared we were." Seth protested

"Anyway" Kendra said "we had wandered into an Ogress' territory and were saved by two satyrs. Their names are Newel and Doren, ironically enough, all they wanted in return for saving us was batteries for their portable TV which they got from Warren Burgess as payment for information. They really got into watching sitcoms like _Seinfeld_."

"Warren Burgess is involved with this?" Ozpin asked

"Yep" Seth said

"You don't seem surprised" Luke noted

"Honestly I had my suspicions, but this confirms it." Ozpin said

"Wow, and I thought my life was wierd, by the way, what's a battery?" Qrow commented

"It's hard to explain" Kendra apologized "Anyways, after our rescue we decided to return to the house and try to contact some help."

"Why didn't you just do that in the first place?" Glynda asked cynically

"We were searching for a phone" Kendra continued, ignoring Glynda "when we saw that the hen we kept in the attic bedroom wrote out a message that said 'I am grandma' in her feed."

"I'm not even surprised anymore" Qrow said

"We had been told that Grandma was visiting a relative in Missouri so we were shocked, but at this point we were desperate enough to try anything, so we took the hen to a witch named Muriel Taggart who made us blow on a knot in a piece of rope to allow her to use her magic on the hen. It succeeded and we got grandma back but in blowing on that final knot, we released Muriel from her prison. As de facto caretaker, Grandma ordered the witch to leave the preserve but she wouldn't listen. We moved fairly quickly after that and returned to the house, Grandma told us not to worry about the mess and said that creatures called Brownies would restore the house and make it better as well. We went to a secret room that we learned was the second half of the attic, Grandma armed herself with a crossbow and gave Seth some dust to throw at magical enemies, I hadn't broken any rules so the treaty protected me from harm and as a result I went along without a weapon. We had to move quickly, Muriel was aiding the Society of the Evening Star by attempting to overthrow Fablehaven, she planned on doing this by freeing a demon imprisoned inside an old chapel named Bahumat, he was in a similar prison to hers and she used the knots to grow imps that she had summoned to human size, we found Grandpa chained to a wall and Lena was transfigured into a fish inside of a fishbowl. Despite our best efforts and help from a golem named Hugo, we lost, Grandma and Seth were captured, Hugo was in pieces and I was all that was left. I hadn't broken any rules so none of them could so much as lay a finger on me. Grandpa told me to run, I did to begin with, but then I had a crazy, stupid plan. Grandpa had told us about an island in the middle of the pond at the preserve, on this island rested a shrine of the Fairy Queen, an extremely powerful magical force and the ruler of not just the fairies but of other creatures of light as well. Going to this shrine was a huge risk, not counting the fact that she could have smitten me down just for walking onto her island if she didn't like the intrusion, I still had to go across the pond."

"Why would that be dangerous?" Ozpin asked

"Underneath the surface of the pond are naiads, water nymphs that have a disturbing habit of drowning anyone who touches the water and as if that wasn't bad enough, if someone were to take a boat across the pond, they would do everything in their power to capsize it and drown the person(s) inside"

"That's awful" Glynda said

"Not to them, they are immortal as long as they stay in the pond, they find the idea of death more amusing than anything else, to them, drowning some poor fool is no more significant than one of us swatting a mosquito. But, I refused to just run away as my family was about to die, so I just broke into the boathouse and took a paddle boat and made way for the island. The naiads attacked me not even a full minute after I started, after the better part of an hour I had finally made it to the island and stepped onto the pier. I wasn't turned into dandelion seeds so I figured that was a good start. I found the shrine and knelt before it and pleaded to help. I can't really describe the power that washed over me, but I saw that ther shine had tears flowing that dropped into a silver bowl and I heard her voice in my head. ' _I have given you my tears, mix them with blood and milk in this bowl, and my servants will come to you.'_ I left the island with the bowl and surprisingly the naiads actually helped me back to shore, I found out later that the Fairy Queen had ordered them to do so."

"That's convenient" Qrow said

"Shut up, I want to hear what happens next" Glynda scolded

"Once I was back on the shore, a wooden puppet that Muriel animated named Mendigo was waiting for me. I still had done nothing wrong so he couldn't touch me, I led him down to the side of the pond and tricked him into falling in and as he did so, the naiads dragged him under. I ran back to the house and milked the cow directly since we didn't have anymore milk bottled, and as the milk fell into the bowl, I pricked myself with a needle so that my blood would mix in as well as drawing blood from the cow to use. After I stirred it together, I took it outside and over the course of just a few minutes over a hundred fairies had gathered, they didn't do anything though so i dipped a finger in and tasted it, as I did so the fairies were shocked, but recovered and all sampled the solution as well. They all became human size, just like the imps were. The one that appeared to be their leader told me that Bahumat was free and asked me what to do. I told them that we needed to capture bothe Bahumat and Muriel and save my family. Before we left they actually turned Dale back into a person rather than lead. And he stayed behind to recover as I went with the fairies. A brief yet fierce battle took place as imps attacked fairies and fairies turned dozens of imps back into fairies. Muriel and Bahumat each killed several fairies before they were captured and sealed in a much stronger prison, after that my family was freed, and Lena was taken back to the pond."

"What" the educators asked

"Oh, I thought I left something out, Lena was a naiad who gave up her immortality to become married with Patton Burgess, an ancestor of ours as well as Warren's, the fairies also rebuilt Hugo and took us back to the house. I was stunned when all of them kissed me causing me to fall into a deep sleep for over a week. After I woke up, Grandpa and I returned to the lake, on the way I realized that I could now see magical creatures without drinking the milk, Grandpa said that the fairies must have changed some part of me and said that we should keep tabs to see if any new abilities came up. We decided not to risk invoking the Fairy Queen's wrath and returned the bowl to the naiads trusting that they would take it back to the shrine. Later that day our parents picked us up and Seth and I headed home, but that isn't the end of the story."

"Perhaps, we should leave off at this point" Ozpin said "As fun as this is, we wouldn't want you to miss dinner and you all have class tomorrow. Tomorrow night we'll continue this experience, and please bring Mr. Burgess with you tomorrow so we can include him in on this." Everyone nodded in agreement.


	9. Chapter 8: Classes commence

Chapter 8: Classes commence

Warren forced a chuckle as Glynda and Qrow shot a look in his direction. After the story telling session the night before, Kendra had sent him a message on her scroll informing him of the situation and told him that they would meet again tonight and that Ozpin wanted him there from now on, af first Warren thought it was Seth playing a practical joke on him while hacking into Kendra's scroll, then Ozpin messaged him leaving hints about what he knew and said to come to his office tonight and Warren knew that this was real. Warren, Glynda, and Qrow were in the teacher's lounge where Ozpin had generously provided the faculty with glazed doughnuts before classes were scheduled to begin in just forty-five minutes.

"Gotta love awkward moments" Warren said with a chuckle earning blank stares from both Glynda and Qrow. ' _I hope those kids are having a better morning than I am_ ' Warren thought.

( _Team LNKS dorm room_ )

Everything was calm and serene as Team LNKS slept in for a few minutes, and then everything changed when they heard a loud, sharp whistle go off in the next room followed by Ruby's voice.

"Good morning Team RWBY!" she yelled earning groans from Team LNKS.

"Out of all the Team's that would have a room right next to ours why does it have to be theirs?" Luke complained

"Stop whining, Ruby's just excited, I doubt that she'll do this every morning." Kendra said

"You girls just love to stick together." Seth rolled his eyes

"I heard that!" Yang yelled from Team RWBY's dorm

"Seriously, why are these walls so thin?" Navarog asked looking to be in genuine disbelief. Team LNKS reluctantly pulled themselves out of bed and began to get ready for their day. Once they were prepared they decided to unpack their suitcases and tidy up the dorm room. Once they were finished, Luke saw that there was forty-five minutes before class started and Team LNKS went to get breakfast all the while hearing power tools running inside of Team RWBY's dorm.

(Forty- five minutes later)

Team LNKS was seated in Professor Ports class on Grimm when Teams RWBY and JNPR burst into the room right as the bell rang.

"You lucked out" Seth declared towards them laughing

"Shut up" Kendra said elbowing him before turning to the two teams "I'm sorry, my brother isn't the most sympathetic person." Ruby was about to reply when Professor Port cleared his throat and motioned to the seats that hadn't been taken yet. Once Team RWBY sat down, the 'lesson' began.

"Monsters" Port started with flair "Demons" Seth scoffed at the description, as if these things could be called demons when actual demons could reduce Beacon to rubble just by walking through it. "Prowlers of the night, yes the Creatures of Grimm have many names but I merely refer to them as prey." He said to the class, Port paused obviously expecting a standing ovation or something to a similar effect, Kendra couldn't be sure, but she swore that she heard the old cricket sound effect from cartoons back home. "Uh, and you will too upon your graduation from this prestigious academy. Huntsmen, Huntresses" he continued winking at Yang who rolled her eyes. "People who protect those that cannot protect themselves, from what you ask? Why, the very world." As Port stopped for a moment a student actually stood up a cheered before noticing he was alone and sat back down earning a chuckle from Navarog who loved how this class was obviously becoming a train-wreck right in front of him. "Now first, a story about a brave and handsome man, me. When I was a boy…" Port began as Kendra did the unthinkable and actually ignored a teacher, she realized that actually learning something from this class was about as likely as the prospect of a Unicorn and a Blix getting married. Kendra did hear some stuff from Port, just nothing useful. "Despite smelling of cabbages, my uncle was a wise man, 'Peter' he said…" Kendra looked down and noticed that Ruby was doodling and giggled at her doodle along with Yang and Blake as Port cleared his throat again to quiet them down, Kendra saw that class was almost over and decided to pay attention from here on out. "At last I had returned to my village with the Beowolf in captivity and my head held high as I was hailed a hero. The moral of the story is that a True Huntsman must be diligent," he said as Kendra noticed Weiss getting more and more angry towards her partner and Team leader, Ruby while Port was talking. "A True Huntsman must be diligent, a True Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise. Now who here thinks they have what it takes?" Kendra was about to volunteer so the rich girl wouldn't get to brag, but it wasn't necessary as Luke had volunteered right as Port asked. "Well then young man, step on down here and get ready." A few minutes later, Luke was in his clothes and held a Dream Card in his hand while Port pulled a cage with a Grimm inside out to the floor of the classroom. Luke tore his Dream Card and summoned the weapon he had in mind, when the light faded and Kendra saw his choice, she face-palmed at his nerdiness. He had summoned the staff of Gandalf the White from _The Lord of the Rings._ Port opened the cage and a Boarbatusk charged him. Luke Slammed the staff onto the ground and yelled.

"You shall not pass!" as he yelled this, the Boarbatusk was thrown onto his back and was helpless as Luke Slammed the staff through the Boarbatusk's exposed belly, killing it. Everyone was in awe at how easily he had done it, except Weiss who was still fuming over Ruby.

"Bravo" Port said "Bravo, it appears we are indeed in the midst of a true Huntsman in training. That's all for today class, remember to stay vigilant." As everyone gathered their belongings, Weiss stormed out of the class, Ruby noticed and ran after her. Luke and Kendra decided to follow them while Seth and Navarog would meet with Warren to discuss tonight's upcoming storytelling session. When Luke and Kendra caught up with them in time to hear Ruby, confused and hurt ask

"I don't get it, I thought you said we should be a team, didn't you?"

"Not a team led by you" Weiss said with such a pompous tone that Kendra wanted to break her nose, right then and there. "I've trained and studied, and quite frankly, I deserve better than you. Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss finished walking away

"That was hard to hear" Luke said "I'll go talk to Weiss if you talk to Ruby"

"Why can't I go after the Ice Queen?" Kendra asked

"Because Ruby is your friend and has a better chance of opening up to you than she would to me, besides, if I let you go after Weiss there might be one less member of Team RWBY in a very unpleasant way."

"Good point" Kendra conceded as Luke jogged after Weiss. Kendra walked up to Ruby. "Hey, you alright?" she asked

"Hi Kendra, how much of that did you hear?" Ruby asked

"Enough"

"Ok, was Weiss right did Ozpin make a mistake?" Kendra was about to answer when Ozpin came up and beat her to it.

"That remains to be seen"

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked

"Ruby, I have made more mistakes than any man,woman,or child on this planet. But I wouldn't say that making you the leader of Team RWBY to be one of them. It's only been a day, being a leader isn't a part-time job, it is a badge you wear constantly. A daunting responsibility has been placed on your shoulders, I would think about how you will handle it." Ozpin concluded walking away

"You know" Kendra said drawing Ruby's attention back to her "one of the things that I've learned is that the best leaders are those who are the least prepared for it. It helps you to learn and grow, it requires you to build up and strengthen your team and teaches responsibility, the best leaders never stop learning, never assume they know everything, never place themselves above others, and always strive to improve themselves and their team. If you want my advice, be patient but don't be complacent, start improving now, prove to Weiss that you can lead Team RWBY, show her that you are capable and ready for this."

"Your right" Ruby said with a smile "and so is Ozpin, thanks Kendra!" Ruby called out as she ran off to find the rest of her team. Meanwhile, in another part of the school Luke had caught up to Weiss and asked what the problem was. Weiss was smart enough to figure out that he had heard her and looked at him.

"I just don't understand how someone so young can be my team's leader." Weiss said

"What do you mean?" Luke asked

"Exactly that, Ruby is too young, and because she's too young, she's naive, immature, and out of her league, she might be good enough to be a student here, but not a leader."

"Weiss, I am 15, the same age as Ruby"

"What!?" Weiss exclaimed "But you're so cool, calm, collected and strong."

"That's because I've had different struggles than Ruby, and so have you. Kendra only sees you as a spoiled rich girl, but something tells me that there's more to that story. I think that you have lived in an environment that is not child friendly in anyway, I think that you've been punished and ignored when you tried to be yourself, and I think that deep down you admire Ruby, for being the person you wish you could be and your lashing out as a defense mechanism so you can avoid the fact that your upbringing wasn't 'Schnee quality'" he said

"Well" Weiss said timidly "I didn't think about it that way"

"Weiss" Luke said standing in front of her and facing her "can you honestly tell me that Team RWBY would be better off with you as their leader, or do you think that this can help you loosen up and be yourself? You're not in Atlas anymore, you don't have to subject yourself to their rules anymore, you are training to be a Huntress not just to free yourself but to better yourself, I can see it and I know you can too, You're right that Ruby is inexperienced, and that's why she needs you as her teammate, to help her grow into her role. But you need her just as much as she needs you so you can start actually living your life."

"I understand" Weiss said "Thanks Luke, I feel better now, and you're right." Weiss took off to find Ruby as Luke smiled and waved at her.

(Later that evening)

Weiss entered Team RWBY's dorm and saw that Ruby was studying and had fallen asleep. Weiss hadn't expected that, and her notetaking skill was actually pretty good too. Gently, Weiss shook Ruby awake. Ruby looked wide-eyed as she saw Weiss.

"Weiss, I was busy and-" Ruby was interrupted as Weiss shushed her

"How do you take your coffee?" Weiss asked

"I don-"

"Just answer the question"

"Five cream and three sugar" Ruby said, Weiss sighed and got her some coffee.

"Hey Ruby" Weiss began as she handed her the coffee "I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry about earlier, and I'll try to be the teammate that you deserve, good luck studying, that answer is wrong by the way," Weiss said moving to leave the room for a walk "Oh and Ruby" she said earning the young leaders attention again "I always wanted bunk beds as a kid." Weiss finished gesturing to the bunk beds that the team had set up that morning. Weiss walked out of the room and shut the door as Team LNKS walked by.

"Hey Weiss" Luke said with a wave

"Luke" Weiss nodded "Where are you all going this late?"

"Ozpin wanted to meet with us."

"Again?" Weiss asked in genuine confusion

"I guess he just likes talking to us" Luke said with a smile "See you later" he finished as they turned into another hallway and out of Weiss' sight.

 **Another Chapter Done, next time Team LNKS tells Ozpin's group all about the events of** ** _Fablehaven: Rise of the Evening Star_** **I think it's safe to say that they aren't ready for this, but neither was the main cast so what the heck? On another note I am starting a new fan-fiction that is a crossover of** ** _Digimon Adventure_** **and** ** _Red vs. Blue_** **if any of you are interested in checking it out. See you next time and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	10. Chapter 9: Comparing Notes Pt 2

Chapter 9: Comparing Notes pt. 2

( _Twenty minutes ago_ )

Kendra was feeling apprehensive about this, but she saw little alternative. In twenty minutes, she and her team would be meeting with Professor Ozpin again for another story-telling session. From this point forward, they would be entering highly sensitive territory and she needed to know what to tell, and what (if anything) to leave out. Kendra stopped walking as she had reached her destination, she was at the ruins where they had found the 'relics' during initiation, she wanted to maintain as much secrecy as possible for what she was about to do. She had brought the box that Bracken had given her during his brief visit, opening it, she picked out the mobile shrine of the Fairy Queen. Kendra pushed any remaining doubts aside as she placed the shrine on the pedestal where she had retrieved the relic, laying a hand on the shrine, she pushed some magic into it causing a light barrier to span across the patch of ruin she was in. Kendra heard a Beowolf shriek in agony as it was torn apart, Kendra wasn't surprised in the least. By activating this shrine, she had claimed this area for the Fairy Queen, albeit temporarily, and as such it was impossible for any darkness to enter unless invited, most mortals were also strongly discouraged from entering the Fairy Queen's domain and if the Fairy Queen didn't feel that the intrusion was justified, she would destroy the mortal in question. Kendra had only decided to do this after she had thought on it throughout the day and felt nothing against it. Her feelings were confirmed as the Fairy Queen didn't destroy her, just because Kendra was favored didn't mean she could call on the queen willy nilly. Kendra felt a wave of power wash over her and a scent of honeydew combined with mint entered met her nostrils.

" _Kendra_ " the Fairy Queen spoke to her mind as well as her heart causing Kendra to feel adoration as well as curiosity. " _Is something the matter? You seem troubled?_ " As the Fairy Queen continued to speak Kendra could feel the same concern as the Fairy Queen did.

"Your majesty" Kendra began with a bow "Ozpin found out about my ability to communicate with the fairies and about Seth being a Shadow Charmer, we've had no choice but to disclose information about recent events to him. However, events we have yet to discuss will get more sensitive, I need advice on how to proceed"

" _Yes_ " the queen said filling Kendra with a feeling of deep thought " _Ozpin, he is a point of interest, I can see through your memories of him that he comes from another age and-_ " the Fairy Queen stopped talking and a feeling of rage entered Kendra as she found her memories turned to the witch that she had seen talk to Seth through that video clip. " _How did this happen?!_ " she practically wailed in fury " _How could she have come here, could it be that Zzyzx wasn't strong enough to contain her?_ " the Fairy Queen's rage was replaced with dread and resolution " _Tell Ozpin everything Kendra, and I mean everything, your powers, my identity, let me know when you've discussed the Battle of Zzyzx with him and I will send Bracken to talk to him with you about the threat Salem poses, I can't discuss it now, there is simply too many precautions that I will need to take. Stay vigilant, and prepare yourself for the worst._ " The Fairy Queen finished as she cut the connection from her end. Wasting no time, Kendra picked up the shrine, placed it back in the box and ran back to Beacon for the next meeting.

( _Beacon Tower, present time_ )

Team LNKS and Warren stepped out of the elevator and took their seats in front of Ozpin's desk. Ozpin, Glynda and Qrow were seated as well and between the two groups there was a baked potato bar.

"Hello" Ozpin said with a smile "I figured that, since you almost missed dinner last night we would have one up here for you."

"Thanks" Warren said grabbing two potatoes and drowning them in cheese and ham cubes. Once the others had gotten some food Kendra began the session.

"Almost a year had passed since Seth and I had been to Fablehaven. I was about to enter high school and Seth was well, he was Seth." Kendra started earning a glare from Seth and chuckles from Warren and Qrow. "Anyway, on the first day of the final week of our school year, a grotesque student entered our classroom, at first I thought everyone would be cruel to him but after hearing that he was gorgeous and that I was the only one who saw him differently, I realized he had to be some kind of magical creature. I wasn't sure how to proceed, every letter I sent to Fablehaven went unanswered, I could never reach them over the phone either. Things quickly became out of hand when he and another enemy who won't be named until later this session messed with our teachers mind and caused her to go insane."

"A crisis indeed" Ozpin agreed

"Yes, then a man approached me claiming to be a friend of a friend of our Grandfather's his name was Errol Fisk. Because he recognized that I had been changed in some way by the fairies and because of how desperate the situation was, Seth and I decided to accept his help in getting rid of the student who ended up being a Kobold."

"Ha" Qrow laughed "Next thing you'll tell me is that Dragons are real."

"That's a story for another night" Navarog said with a smirk that caused Qrow to shut up

"Seriously Qrow, after last time you'd think this wouldn't surprise you anymore." Glynda said disapprovingly

"What do you expect, I'm a middle aged teacher with a 'not-so-healthy' habit of drinking, part of me thought I was hallucinating last night."

"You're not" Seth sighed "Everything we're telling you is all too real."

"Anyway" Kendra continued "The following evening Seth, Errol, and I were in a volkswagen van outside of a funeral home. We had been told that the owner of the home, a man named Archibald Mangum, was an evil Viviblix with an artifact that could get rid of the Kobold."

"A Viviblix?" Glynda asked confused

"You know Vampire movies right?" Warren asked earning nods from all three of them "Blixes are somewhat like Vampires although only one subspecies of them sucks blood. There are three types of blixes: first the Lectoblix is a creature that does indeed survive by sucking the blood and vitality out of its victims; then there is the Narcoblix which has the ability to take control of people it bites while they sleep. And finally the Viviblix has the ability to raise the dead and use them to fight." Warren's explanation caused Glynda and Qrow to pale while Ozpin simply sighed.

"I'm not even surprised anymore" he said motioning for Kendra to continue.

"There were barriers on the funeral home that prevented all but children from entering once it was closed. Meaning that Seth had to go into the funeral home alone, he was looking for the golden statue of a frog."

"Alright my turn" Seth said clapping his hands together "So Errol told me that I had to go into the basement and that I should be as quick as possible. He gave me the code to get into the house and I used it, he also gave me a dog biscuit and told me to feed it to the statue so that I could pick it up. Once I entered the house, I was faced with a dog that was barking at me, I split the biscuit in half, and gave one half to him before I went down to the basement. After searching the basement I found a locked door, I figured since he was evil, it was okay to use the axe he had hanging on the wall to break into the room."

"Obviously" Qrow said pumping a fist into the air

"Anyway, I went in and fed the statue, and the statue bit me right on my thumb, I took the statue and left, errol said that the statue likes to do that and it was his bad for not telling me about it."

"The next day" Kendra picked up "I gave the statue to the Kobold, and it left immediately. We never saw the Kobold again, Errol asked us to help him steal an amulet from a member of the Society of the Evening Star, we agreed since he had helped us. The night we were supposed to go, Grandpa finally returned my call." Kendra sighed :"He told me that he hadn't received my letters and that the phone lines had been cut. Errol was a member of the society, he had created the Kobold problem so he could help us solve it and earn our trust, and Mr. Mangum wasn't a blix, he was a friend of our Grandfather's who was looking out for us and was merely out of town celebrating his 81st birthday." Glynda Qrow and Ozpin were shocked with this new information

"Effective, but cruel" Ozpin acknowledged with a frown

"Yeah, Grandpa sent a friend of his, a woman named Vanessa Santoro to pick us up and bring us to Fablehaven while we planned our next move. She arrived two hours after the phone call and we loaded into her sports car as quickly as we could, our parents weren't involved with the magical community so they weren't in any real danger, so they didn't come with us. We were ambushed on our way out of the neighborhood by errol, another Society member, and a Dullion which is like a golem but less powerful. We were able to escape but not before Vanessa's car took some damage and had the roof dented in."

"And I thought I had close scrapes" Qrow grumbled

"Vanessa pretty much broke half a dozen traffic laws to get us to Fablehaven in under two hours, a drive that would normally take 6-8 hours. When we got there, we were rushed to bed and the net morning Seth and I met our grandparents in the study to talk about what happened and what came next. We found out that Vanessa and a couple of other friends: Tanu and Coulter, were searching for the vault where the artifact was hidden so it could be safely hidden from the Society. We were also told that the reason the Society approached us was that they probably thought I was Fairystruck as a consequence of what happened the previous summer, but the most worrisome news was that the statue that bit Seth was actually an imprisoned demon named Olloch the Glutton, and that now he was free, he would grow larger, stronger and hungrier until he ate Seth."

"What?!" Glynda, Qrow and even Ozpin yelled in disbelief

"Yep" Seth said with a nod

"The safest place for both of us was ironically a place where we could also get ourselves killed easily. Tanu, Coulter and Vanessa became teachers of ours and we began to learn more about their fields of expertise. Later that day, we went to a cabin in a protected corner of the preserve to visit Warren who was a Catatonic Albino at the time. We went with Tanu who hoped to find a way to cure him."

"Really?" Ozpin asked

"Yep, I was not at my best. I was attacked by a Revenant, next thing I know, I lose two years of my life to the curse it put me under." Warren said

"The next day, we learned that somehow, drumnants that Vanessa kept in her room had escaped their cage." Kendra said "Drumnants are creatures that are usually highly poisonous although Vanessa's weren't. But the way we saw it-"

"A saboteur would have no way of knowing that" Qrow realized

"Exactly" Kendra agreed "We decided to remain vigilant and try to find anything suspicious.A few days later we were taken out of Fablehaven to see a man named The Sphinx."

"The Sphinx?" Ozpin asked

"An ally of the preserves who helps when needed. Once we visited him, I learned that the reason I was such a big target for the Society was because when the fairies kissed me, I became Fairykind." Before Ozpin could ask what Fairykind was, Warren shot Kendra a nervous look.

"You're sure you want to tell them."

"Yes" she nodded "I got confirmation to do so from the Fairy Queen just before this meeting."

"What is Fairykind?" Glynda and Qrow asked at the same time

"It means that the fairies shared their magic with me. I learned that I could read and speak languages related to the Fairy language, I had perfect eyesight in the dark, my touch can revitalize magical objects as well as beings with magical powers, I can command fairies to help me, and that night I met Glynda and Ruby, I discovered a new ability, apparently I can absorb magical attacks and send them back at the attacker."

"Amazing" Ozpin said

"Thanks, although I'm sure Seth's own interview could've gone better."

"Basically I learned that Olloch would eventually grow strong enough to breach the Fablehaven defenses and that once he did, he would try to eat me and that he currently didn't know how to stop him." Seth sighed

"That sucks" Qrow said in sympathy

"Yeah"

"Anyway, after we visited the Sphinx, we went back to Fablehaven and kept doing the best we could. But of course, Seth had a scheme to get rich." Kendra said with a look of annoyance on her face

"Yeah" Seth began "Remember the Satyrs who saved us from the Ogress?" the three teachers nodded "Well, they offered to buy batteries for their TV off of me using gold."

"They must really enjoy television" Glynda muttered

"You have no idea" Warren chuckled remembering how quickly the mountain of batteries he provided Newel and Doren with disappeared after he had given them the TV in the first place.

"As I was saying, I followed instructions they left me at the edge of the yard to a tennis court that Warren had built for them to use." Seth continued

"A tennis court too?" Qrow asked

"Hey, when you have good informants, you treat them well" Warren shrugged

"That makes sense" Glynda said

"So, I got to the tennis court in enough time to see them arguing over a game they were playing. Once they realized I was there, they stopped fighting and came over to me. At first they offered me alcohol they had brewed themselves as payment for the batteries." Seth continued

"Alcohol?" Qrow asked looking up "Please tell me you still have some"

"Qrow!" Glynda snapped

"Nope, I didn't take it. I reminded them about the gold and they eventually caved and traded me a gold bar in exchange for 24 size C batteries for their TV."

"Good choice" Ozpin said "I'd rather have a minor running around with gold than alcohol" he chuckled as Qrow groaned at the missed opportunity.

"I was about to leave and head back to the house when out of nowhere, Olloch the Glutton attacked me and the satyrs" Seth said

"No" Qrow gasped

"Yes" Seth replied "thanks to the satyrs and Hugo who came when I called for help, I was able to make it back to the house safely."

"Thank goodness" Ozpin replied

"Yeah, Hugo asked if I was alright once we got back"

"The golem asked you if you were okay?" Glynda asked

"Oh yeah" Kendra said "We forgot to mention that when the fairies put Hugo back together after the fight against Muriel and Bahumat, they also somehow gave him a free will so he could learn and become truly sentient"

"Wow" Qrow said

"Anyway, once we found out Seth was alright, he was naturally in big trouble for going off into the woods without permission."

"As I expected" Glynda approved

"We had a talk with him in the house, first we found out that the bar of gold he got from the Satyrs, actually belonged to a troll named Nero making the Satyrs thieves. Then, we found out that someone wrote the name Christopher Vogel in the register of admittance to Fablehaven as well as Olloch himself meaning that not only did we have a traitor in our midst, they also let Olloch in without any second thought knowing that it would try to kill Seth." Kendra said

"Will you kids ever get a break?" Qrow asked in exasperation

"I know right?" Luke replied

"So, we ultimately decided to sleep on it and plan out our next move in the morning." Kendra said

"Later that night" Seth began "I was woken up by Coulter who said that he knew where the artifact was and that he needed my help to get it so The Sphinx could hide it. I snuck out of the house with him to help"

"Don't you ever learn?" Glynda asked in an annoyed tone

"Don't be so hard on him" Warren said "More often than not, Seth's disobedience has actually saved all of our lives."

"Thanks" Seth said before continuing "We had Hugo take us to a grove with four hills where Warren was seen before he went Catatonic. At first we thought is was a shade so we came with a tool that should've helped as we went into the grove, we would've taken Hugo but there was a barrier keeping him out of said grove. I held the tool and for a while it seemed like it was working but then the figure in the grove pointed a finger at us and we were hit with a massive blast of energy that threw us both off our feet. In a moment, the tool we were using shattered like it was fragile glass and the figure slowly sauntered over to us as we lay nearly stunned and defenseless." Seth said

"That's terrifying" Glynda said

"I remember waking up in my bed in a panic" Kendra said "I looked over to Seth's bed and saw that he was gone. At first, I thought he was heading to the bathroom, but I checked under his bed for his emergency kit just in case and when it was gone, I knew he was gone."

"That must've been unsettling" Ozpin said

"Yep, Vanessa's room was the one I was closest to so I went in and woke her up. At first, she was angry but when I told her that Seth disappeared, she calmed down and we went to wake everyone else up. When we couldn't find Coulter either, we believed that he was the traitor and had lured Seth out of the house. Grandma and Grandpa tried to calm me down while Vanessa, Warren, and Dale began to search the woods for Seth and Coulter." Kendra said

"Meanwhile" Seth began "back in the grove, Coulter had suddenly woken up and asked me where we were. I was really confused at that and before I could reply Coulter saw the figure coming towards us and called it a Revenant and that to destroy it, we needed to pull the nail out."

"Good thing he knows his stuff" Qrow commented

"Yeah, only we were both too weak to actually do anything about it. Coulter mustered all of his strength to crawl over to me and place an item in my mouth, he told me to bite down on it as hard as I could and once I did, a cocoon formed around me that would shelter me from literally anything and everything."

"Doesn't sound like the aid a traitor would give" Ozpin said

"No, it doesn't. Then again Coulter wasn't the traitor" Warren replied

"Anyway, I heard Coulter scream as the Revenant turned him albino and Catatonic like Warren was." Seth said "I ended up passing out from exhaustion soon after that"

"The next morning, Vanessa, Dale, and Tanu came back to the house with Hugo missing an arm from fighting Olloch, and Catatonic Coulter with them. Since they couldn't find him, and since Olloch had suddenly disappeared after briefly entering the grove, they assumed Seth was dead. I remember feeling empty at the news." Kendra recalled

"That's awful" Ozpin said

"Vanessa took me inside and brewed me a tea with sleeping medicine inside of it so I could get some rest. I woke up later that evening and was invited into my grandparents study for a talk. Grandpa had been pondering what happened and knew that something didn't add up. So he told me about his plan, he said that he had told Vanessa, Tanu, and Dale that since the traitor had been apprehended that the key to the vault to the artifact was underneath the cot where he slept, in reality, the box contained a thieve's net to ensnare the real traitor."

"Clever, make the traitor feel secure to slip them up." Qrow nodded in approval

"Exactly" Kendra said "As we went to sleep that night, I was fully clothed and ready in case the traitor made a move, as I lay there I heard a yell of shock coming from the study as well as Grandpa calling for everyone. Just moments later everyone entered the study to find Daleinside the net with Grandpa holding a knife over him. Dale said he had fallen asleep and woken up in the net."

"A ridiculous excuse" Glynda said

"Well, Grandpa thought for a moment and said that at this moment the traitor knew that he had pieced everything together so pretending wouldn't help at all. Friends behaving out of character, drumnants released to explain bite marks and finally Dale claiming to have ended up trying to steal the artifact in his sleep. He apologized for not figuring it out sooner, he then apologized to Dale for being in the net and told Tanu that we couldn't blow this before throwing his knife at Vanessa who dodged it and began nimbly moving around and putting everyone to sleep with her darts. Grandpa told me to run saying that Vanessa was a Narcoblix and told me not to trust anyone without making sure they were who they claimed to be. And I ran into the woods to get away as Vanessa took control of the house." Kendra said

"Well that's a plot twist if I've ever heard one" Ozpin said as Glynda and Qrow gasped at the news.

"I ran to the pond to try and orient myself, once I was there the naiads taunted me and threatened me and I replied that they couldn't do anything to me while I was out of the water and they replied by releasing Mendigo, Muriel's old automaton servant from it's captivity. He grabbed me and began to force me back to where Muriel was imprisoned. While he was trying to get me to her, sever fairies noticed what he was doing and came to my aid. They couldn't destroy Mendigo, so they just placed him under my control. I ordered him to stop and put me down and he did. While I was picking myself up the fairies asked why I hadn't returned the bowl to the shrine and told me that the naiads kept it as a trophy. They also told me that the Queen would never have been angry with me for returning something she had lent me. They then wished me luck and left. Having nowhere else to go, I took Mendigo with me to the cabin where Warren was so I could figure out what to do."

"So you have some help, nice" Qrow said

"Meanwhile, I woke up and found that I was no longer being tossed around like when I was inside of Olloch. Once I was sure I was safe, I broke myself out of the cocoon and was relieved to find that Olloch had reverted back into his statue form, turns out, he had in fact eaten me, but I was protected by the cocoon as nature took its course." Seth said earning a laugh from Qrow and a sigh from Glynda

"Too much information Mr. Sorenson" Glynda said

"So, once I was free from Olloch I had a big problem, I was deep in the woods, I hadn't used any milk, and I had no idea whatsoever how far away I was from the house."

"Quite the predicament" Ozpin agreed

"Out of the frying pan into the fire" Warren agreed

"As I was walking I found the ruins of a manor and thought that if I could get to the roof, I could try and spot a landmark." Seth continued

"Quick thinking" Glynda said

"Once I made it to the roof, I was able to see Warren's cabin not too far away so I started heading in that direction. I arrived to find Mendigo guarding the place and Kendra relieved to see me." Seth said

"Seth and I made something to eat out of supplies in the cabin" Kendra said "I had managed to take Tanu's bag of potions with me as I fled the house and inside Seth found some Walrus butter that work the same way as the milk does, so he was able to see magical creatures."

"Butter and milk? Next thing you'll tell me is that there happens to be a special flour that lets me see magical creatures." Qrow said

"Then all we need is chocolate chips and we can make cookies" Warren chuckled

"Seth and I compared notes on what happened and decided that we needed to get the key to the vault to keep it out of the hands of the society, we eventually decided on using the brownie doors to get into the house undetected."

"Brownie doors?" Glynda asked

"There is a species of magical creature known as Brownies and they love repairing, crafting, and most of all baking. They enter the house at night and take care of any broken stuff that they can simply because they enjoy to do so. And if you leave ingredients out, they'll make some kind of treat for you" Warren informed them

"Yeah, the Brownies make the best cookies ever, way better than anything on this world either if I had to place money on it.

( _Team RWBY's dorm room_ )

Ruby Rose sat upright in bed as she felt something strange and unusual, she had been munching on a cookie made using her mother's special recipe.

"Ruby" Yang asked looking over at her sister in concern "Are you all right?"

"Yeah" Ruby said thinking for a moment "Yang?"

"Yes sis?"

"I don't know why but I think I'm going to beat Seth Sorenson up tomorrow."

"Make sure you have someone record it for me."

"Got it Yang" Ruby said with a yawn "Goodnight"

( _Ozpin's office_ )

"So, we made our way to the Satyr's tennis court where we convinced them to lead us to the Brownie doors in exchange for 72 size C batteries. Don't ask me how, but in just three days they used up all the batteries Seth had sold to them." Kendra said

"They're as addicted to TV as Qrow is to alcohol." Ozpin stated

"Why does that make way too much sense?" Glynda asked

"I'd like to think I'm not that crazy with booze" Qrow said

"You are Qrow" Glynda said dryly "In fact, if I remember correctly, I think I overheard Yang referring to you as 'Drunkle' Qrow while talking with her friends"

"Yang and her puns" Qrow said

"You're not even the least bit concerned with how she sees you?!" Glynda asked

"I'm comfortable with who I am" Qrow said with a smirk

"Anyway" Kendra said before things could get too off topic "once we got to the Brownie doors, we used a shrinking potion to turn ourselves miniscule and we gained entrance into the house thanks to the brownies. Once we were inside, we grew back to our normal sizes and waited for Vanessa and her compatriot Christopher Vogel who was actually Errol to go to sleep before we moved to snatch the key from them. Once we succeeded, we made our way back to the cabin and argued over our next move"

"Kendra thought we should hop the fence to get out of Fablehaven and try to find The Sphinx" Seth said

"In hindsight, my plan was more naive optimism than anything else" Kendra admitted

"My idea was to take the key, get the nail out of the Revenant, and get the artifact and use it against Vanessa" Seth said

"So you had two plans" Glynda summarized "On nearly impossible due to lack of means and the other foolhardy but likely to work."

"Pretty much" Kenra said "I had talked Seth into my plan, or so I thought"

"While she was in the bathroom, I grabbed the key, a courage potion, a pair of pliers, and Mendigo and went to the grove. I found out that Mendigo couldn't enter the grove so I sent him back to the cabin to keep Kendra safe while I entered the grove. The Revenant and I faced each other not more than a couple minutes later. I drank some of the courage potion and felt the Revenant's crippling power fade to nothing more than a minor annoyance."

"I can't believe it was actually working" Glynda said in astonishment

"The Revenant made itself stronger and before I knew it, I had my pliers on the nail, but I was out of courage potion and getting weaker by the second. I pulled and the nail gradually began coming out, it physically attacked me, my skin blistering at it's cursed touch. The strength left me in its entirety, and with one las desperate pull, the nail came out and the Revenant was destroyed as I collapsed into unconsciousness."

"Around that same time while I was panicking in the cabin" Kendra said "I heard a man calling out to see if anyone was here. I saw Warren walking around, he was still albino but he was no longer catatonic. I informed him of the situation and we left for the grove immediately."

"Once we got there, we found the key laying on the ground and were relieved because it meant that Setch couldn't have possibly have entered The Inverted Tower." Warren said

"The Inverted Tower?" Ozpin asked

"The name of the construct that housed the vault, which in turn housed the artifact, like the vault itself, it was impossible to enter without the key." Warren clarified

"We found Seth next to the Revenant's corpse and panicked before we noticed he was still breathing." Kendra said "We ordered Mendigo to take Seth to the stabes on the far side of the preserve where he would be safe. Meanwhile, Warren and I entered the Inverted Tower, I was able to help him navigate traps from false stairs masking a drop of hundreds of feet, to a massive room covered in a mosaic of primates that were ready to kill us if we brought in any weapons that didn't come off the key, apparently as we proceeded, the key revealed a sword and turned itself into a spear."

"That's not a good sign" Ozpin said

"No it wasn't" Warren agreed "After exiting the room with the mosaic, we walked onto a platform that had rods inserted into the wall. I pulled one out and let it go to test it out, and sure enough it floated itself back into the socket on the wall meaning the rods could basically control gravity around itself. Kendra and I used the rods to float down to the chamber below us where we found the vault."

"Strange instruments for a strange world" Qrow said, mostly to himself

"Once we got down there we found a statue of a cat on a pedestal and realized that it was the vault. Warren tapped it with the spear and it turned into a real cat." Kendra said

"Confession time" Warren announced turning to Ozpin specifically "You remember my interview with you to become a teacher here and I told you about that three-headed flying acid-breathing panther grimm?"

"Yes" Ozpin replied, suspecting he already knew where this was going

"Well, it wasn't a grimm. As we killed the cat it came back to life only larger and Kendra and I realized that cats have nine lives so we had to deal with nine incarnations of the cat."

"A three-headed flying acid breathing panter?" Qrow asked "I officially prefer my life as a huntsman"

"I don't blame you" Warren replied with a chuckle

"Warren and I had successfully killed the cat a fifth time when it reincarnated as a massive panther. Next thing we knew, Vanessa and Errol showed up and proposed a truce." Kendra said

"A truce?!" Glynda exclaimed "What made that traitor think a truce would be acceptable?"

"Because as much as I hate to admit it, we needed her help" Warren said "The panther was getting stronger, I was getting wounded, Kendra kept having to risk herself more and more and I was getting worn out not to mention out of shape from the two years I spent catatonic. And she eloquently pointed out that if we were to fight each other while the panther was still alive, we would all die."

"That makes sense" Glynda conceded

"As we got the panther down to its last life, Warren was bleeding out and poisoned while Errol had already been killed when the panther scratched and bit into him." Kendra said

"It may not be a grimm, but it acts like one" Ozpin observed

"We were able to get Warren to turn into a gaseous state by giving him a gaseous potion which kept him alive long enough for reinforcements to arrive in the form of Tanu, Coulter, and Dale to finish the panther off and thus claiming the artifact for us. It was the Sands of Sanctity."

"The artifact that can heal any wound" Glynda recalled

"Correct, we apprehended Vanessa, left the Inverted Tower to find The Sphinx and his bodyguard Mr. Lich waiting for us. Then we used the Sands of Sanctity to heal everyone. And Vanessa was placed in the Fablehaven dungeons. A couple of days later, we decided to lock Vanessa in The Quiet Box, which was a cell on the property that actually removed the prisoner from time itself so they could be locked away for a thousand years and be perfectly healthy when or if they were released." Warren said

"Convenient" Qrow said

"Before Vanessa was imprisoned in The Quiet Box, she told me that she still considered me her pen pal. After thinking for a bit on it I remembered that while she and I were alone, several days before her betrayal, she had given me some candles made of umite wax along with an unite wax crayon. The umite wax crayon can write invisible messages while the candles let someone see and read the messages. I investigated Vanessa's former cell in the dungeon and I found a message providing a plausible explanation for how The Sphinx is a traitor and working for the Society of the Evening Star as well as a testament that she used to be loyal to him until he had her locked in the Quiet Box. With him being a possible traitor, another question had come to mind, who was the previous prisoner in the Quiet Box, and why was he more valuable to the Society than a Narcoblix? If The Sphinx was a traitor of course"

"Was he a traitor" Qrow asked

"We'll save that for next time, it requires diving much deeper into the story as a whole and we've already been up here for the better part of two and a half hours." Luke said

"I agree" Ozpin said "Let's reconvene tomorrow night and discuss this more" Everyone agreed and made their way to bed. However, off in another part of the Beacon campus, Weiss Schnee hung up her scroll and went to bed too. _What did I just listen to?_ She thought to herself. Apparently, just after sitting down, Luke had accidentally butt-dialed her on his scroll and she had heard everything they talked about. She eventually decided to ask Luke about it tomorrow and went to bed herself.

 **Yay, this is my longest chapter yet. Sorry for not posting for a few weeks, I've been busy painting as well as doing college courses online. Anyway I'm willing to bet that you didn't see a member of Team RWBY learning about this so soon? What will happen next? Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you next time.**


	11. Chapter 10: Fight Class

Chapter 10: Fight Class

The Beacon Academy dining hall was filled with students of all ages for breakfast the next morning. Luke thought that he would never see the day where someone was able to eat more pancakes than Seth (a thought born from the Sorenson family Saturday Pancake breakfast tradition) but a member of Team JNPR, one Nora Valkyrie was proving to be much more skilled with pancake consumption than Seth was. Of course, Seth kept fighting the lost cause as he went for his 5th helping (discouraged by the fact that Nora was on her 12th) with speed that shouldn't be possible for someone who had eaten over 25 pancakes. Meanwhile, on Planet Sanity, Ruby and Kendra were chatting about dust as though they had been friends for years, instead of just a little bit over a week. Surprisingly (to Luke anyway) Yang and Navarog were sitting together and had begun to flirt with each other. Luke was currently sitting with Blake who (as usual) had her face stuffed inside of a book. Team LNKS had decided on their first night at Beacon that they would divide at breaks and meals to try and interact with as many students as possible. They had learned that team CRDL were nothing more than a cadre of conceited racists and that they didn't want to be associated with them, particularly when that idiot Cardin had tried to hit on Kendra (not a smart move considering that a) she has a much lower opinion of him than Weiss and b) she has a brother, an ex-crush, and a nerdy cousin armed with a weapon that can make the _Halo Reach_ gravity hammer a reality; who all hate him just as much as Kendra does). Frankly, if aura didn't exist, Luke would be surprised that Cardin was walking around as soon as he was. They had befriended Team JNPR, Team RWBY, and a second year group called Team CFVY (Coffee). Luke was about to ask Blake about the book she was reading when Weiss came up to him with a nervous expression on her face.

"Hi Luke" she said "can we talk for a moment in private?"

"Sure" Luke replied "I know a nice, peaceful spot on the grounds we can use"

"Perfect" Weiss said as they both walked outside, Luke led her to an Evergreen tree with a bench beneath it. They sat down and sat in silence for a moment before Luke decided to start the conversation.

"So, what did you need?" he asked

"Well, I was listening to a strange book on tape last night." Weiss said trying to be subtle and having no idea that in a distant dimension that wouldn't be far from the truth at all.

"A book on tape?"

"Yeah, there were some things I heard that didn't make sense to me."

"Like what?"

"A place called Fablehaven and a group called the Society of the Evening Star, oh and let's not forget The Inverted Tower." Weiss said causing Luke to pale

"Well" he was able to get out after a moment of shock "sounds like quite the story." he said not really knowing how else to reply

"Luke" Weiss sighed "I won't beat around the bush anymore, you butt-dialed me last night. I heard everything you told Ozpin. Who are you really? What's going on? And were you ever going to tell Team RWBY about it? Are we really friends?" she asked with concern in her voice

"Well, if we had come right out of the gate and told you that magic was real and that we were from a planet where the Grimm don't exist, would you have believed up, or would we be in a Sanitorium by now?" Luke replied

"Fair enough" Weiss said "But still, I need answers, and the rest of us deserve to hear this as well."

"I know" Luke said with a sigh "but, you have to understand, what we say and don't say isn't up to me. I have higher-ups, like Warren Burgess to report to. We told Ozpin, Glynda, and Qrow about this because they saw evidence first-hand and demanded answers. And I know that you're practically in the same boat after last night, but it isn't my call. I'll talk to the others and to Ozpin and see what they think, if they decide I can tell you more than I will, but that's all I can promise."

"Ok, I'll wait" she said with a small smile "thanks for understanding, and I really want to learn more if I can."

"You and Kendra are similar that way" Luke chuckled, Weiss was about to reply when the first bell rang

"We better get to class" Weiss said earning a nod from Luke as they jogged back into the school.

 _Five minutes later_

"Welcome to your first combat class of the year" Glynda Goodwitch said as all of the students found their seats in the arena/classroom. "As some of you have already heard, I will not be teaching you this year. A new teacher to Beacon will handle combat education fo you first-years." She continued as Warren Burgess began walking onto the arena floor wearing a huge grin on his face and wielding the sword he got from the Lost Mesa Preserve. "This man will be your teacher, I expect you to give him your respect." She finished looking directly at Cardin before leaving them to Warren.

"All right ladies and germs," Warren began "let's get started with a nice warm-up." Warren's mandatory 'warm-up' consisted of: 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats, and a ten kilometer run (he may or may not have come up with this after Luke showed him the _One Punch Man_ anime series). The students came out of the 'warm-up' in various degrees: with some being energized and ready to go (like Yang and Pyrrha) while others were exhausted and ready to pass out (mainly just Jaune but let's not leave him alone and just say that an unnamed student was in the same spot as he was (but there isn't he really is alone)). "Don't you just love a good warm-up?" Warren laughed at Jaune's expense "Now, as Dwight Schrute once said: _people learn in lots of different ways, but experience is the best teacher_. That being said, I will randomly place you all into a 1v1 bracket and we will learn together your strengths, weaknesses, and how you'll get better." the students went back to their seats in the stands as Warren set up the bracket. Luke decided to take their momentary respite to alert the team to what happened between him and Weiss.

"Hey guys" Luke whispered to his team

"What" Seth replied

"We have a situation"

"What kind of situation?" Navarog asked

"Apparently while we were chatting with Ozpin last night, I accidentally butt-dialed Weiss and she heard everything"

"What?" Kendra asked

"Yeah, I know, I'm not sure if it would be a good idea to keep her and Team RWBY in the dark, or if it's even possible at this point. I don't know if you've noticed but they are everywhere. If this was an anime, they would probably be the main characters"

"I get what you mean" Seth said "And I agree"

"As much as I hate to say it" Kendra began with a sigh "I agree as well, sooner or later they'll figure this out, and I would prefer if it came from us instead of from a convoluted scheme which probably would've included dragging us out to Vale while one of them stuck back to search our dorm room"

"That sounds way too specific" Navarog pointed out "But I agree too, Luke, have you told Warren yet?"

"I just found out a little before class started, I'll tell him when were done and see what he thinks." Luke replied earning a nod from the rest of his team, as Warren finished the brackets.

"Okay then, first up, let's have Yang Xiao-Long versus Navarog" Warren announced "Both of you take five minutes to change and ready yourselves" They did so and came out of the locker room wearing their combat clothes and armed with their weapon's. They took their positions and Warren used a buzzer to start the match. Navarog and Yang charged at each other while firing their weapons. Armor piercing bullets met buckshot as the combatants reached each other and began to trade blows. Navarog's draconic speed and strength advantage over Yang was obvious as he was able to take a fairly sized chunk out of her aura from the blows he landed. Yang however recovered and began striking back twice as hard as she did before taking an equal amount of aura from Navarog. Navarog responded by rolling backwards to free himself from Yang's offensive before leaping and twisting in the air firing his Draconic Relics at her, Yang realized what was happening and dodged most of them, however one of the bullets destroyed some of her blonde hair. Ruby gasped in fear and Kendra gulped.

"Kendra?" Luke asked

"Navarog damaged Yang's hair" she replied with her eyes wide

"So?" Luke asked

"You don't understand!" Ruby practically shouted at him "Yang loves her hair, and if you mess with it, you're dead meat."

"If any of the stories Ruby has told me about Yang's hair loss rage are true, Navarog is about to get a serious beatdown." Kendra concluded as Yang realized what happened, her eyes burned a brilliant crimson as rage filled her up. Navarog noticed this and cautiously approached her.

"Hey, Yang" he said earning her glare "Are you okay?" he asked, failing to hide the anxiety in his tone

"You broke my hair" she said softly and angrily, she screamed and charged Navarog faster than he could evade and pounded him into the floor of the arena while continuously punching him over and over again before using one final uppercut to send him flying out of the arena. Once she calmed down, she just chuckled as everyone was staring at her. "I went a little overboard didn't I?" she asked as Warren shook himself out of his confusion

"Yang, you're strong, but predictable, try relying on your semblance less and focusing on the area your in more, you might find something you can use to your advantage." Warren advised her earning a nod from her as Navarog stumbled back into the arena bleeding heavily from his nose which was obviously broken. "Navarog, try and be more ingenuitive with your attacks and whatever you do, don't shoot Yang's hair with your gatling gun gauntlets." he said as the boy got back into the center of the arena where he and Yang waited for him.

"Where's the leak ma'am?" Navarog replied groggily as he passed out, earning a look of concern from Yang

"He's probably concussed, and his nose is definitely broken. Yang can you please take him to the infirmary?"

"Yeah" she replied carrying him out.

"Okay, well seeing as to how the vast majority of our battleground was destroyed during the blonde scare, I think that's enough for now. Class is dismissed, but this won't happen again so be ready for more sparring next time." Warren said as they all walked out.

"Uh, Warren" Luke began once he and Warren were alone

"Yeah" he replied

"Now might not be the best time but, Weiss heard everything we told Ozpin last night due to an accidental butt-dial."

"Well, team RWBY was bound to find out sooner or later with their personalities and overall attitude. Let's bring them with us tonight so they can hear it from us."

"That's what I thought of with the others"

"Good"

 **Sorry this update took awhile, nevertheless, this story is back and is continuing. Next time Team RWBY will join the story-telling meeting as we move on to the 3rd book in the Fablehaven series:** ** _Grip of the Shadow Plague_** **hope you all enjoy the chapter.**


	12. Re-write annoncement

Hi guys, sorry that it's been a long time, I have a new job and am still striving to complete my college courses which together eats up quite a bit of time. As a result I am sorry to report that I cannot continue with this story, however I plan to begin re-writing the story in a way I am more satisfied with while adhereing to my schedule, I don't know when exactly the re-write will begin but I can tell you to expect the first chapter of the re-write by Christmas Eve. Thank you for your understanding, and I hope you'll enjoy the re-write. Have a good Thanksgiving weekend and don't forget to drink the milk.


	13. Re-write update

Hi guys, just a quick update. I gave you a deadline of Christmas Eve to get the first chapter of the re-write up, however as we are less than a week from Christmas Eve I regret to say that I cannot write a re-write in a way that is satisfying. However, I beleive I have found a good solution to this problem, an insane and unusual solution but a solution none the less. Instead of a re-write, this will be a new story from scratch that is a crossover of multiple universes including both Fablehaven and RWBY taking place in the Five Kingdoms universe which (Like Fablehaven) was written by Brandon Mull. Hopefully you'll all enjoy it and I'm sorry about the inconvenience of the situation. Have a Happy Holidays, the first chapter of the new story: _The Hero Squad_ is already up.


End file.
